La fina línea entre el odio y el amor
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: "The Silver Marauders" son el grupo más popular de la escuela, consta de Ron, Harry, Blaise y Draco. Hermione es la chica menos popular. Blaise quiere descubrir el motivo oculto de Draco tras el constante abuso que le tiene a Hermione. AU . Violencia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a la magnífica Short-circuit-Soulmate que me dio su permiso para traducirla en español.

**Nota de la autora:** En esta historia, Ron y Harry están en Slytherin, no son amigos de Hermione en lo absoluto. Por esto Hermione no es popular y su único amigo es Neville. The Silver Marauders (nombrados después de los merodeadores, pero con "silver" porque todos pertenecen a slytherin), consiste en Harry, Ron, Blaise y Draco, que son el grupo popular y hacen de la vida de Hermione un infierno. Voldemort no existe en esta historia y por el bien de la historia no fue resucitado en el cuarto año y ningún de los eventos de la serie original ocurrieron. La historia es completamente AU. También es un poco oscura al principio, con violencia y asaltos, pero se irá iluminando considerablemente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**...Blaise comienza a sospechar.**_

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en la biblioteca con su mejor amigo Neville Longbottom. Usualmente ellos pasan una hora cada día haciendo sus tareas y empezando cualquier asignatura que les hayan dejado. Apenas era el comienzo del 6to año y Hermione ya se estaba preparando para los EXTASIS, y Neville siendo la persona más cercana a un amigo que ella tenía se beneficiaba de esto.

"Hey ¿Hermione?" preguntó Neville alzando la vista de su pergamino. "¿Puedes ayudarme con esto un segundo?".

Hermione bajó su pluma y se movió para echarle un vistazo a la tarea de Neville. Ella y Neville han sido amigos desde primer año. Era más una amistad por necesidad ya que ninguno de los dos tenía otro amigo. Hermione era vista como la sábelo-todo y Neville como un inútil. Hermione debía admitir que sus notas eran mejores que las de otros debido a su amistad con ella.

A pesar de aquello, ellos eran visto en la escuela como los perdedores. Nadie quería sentarse cerca de ellos en clases y nadie se molestaba en siquiera hablar con ellos, al menos que fuera para molestar. Ellos eran sus propios sistemas de defensa, ambos agradecidos de tener compañía en un colegio lleno de gente que los odia.

Hermione tomo el pergamino y escribió unas cuantas notas para que Neville las viera y se lo entrego. "Aquí tienes, está bien ya Nev".

Él sonrío para luego jadear al mirar el reloj en la pared "Oh no, se supone que debía encontrarme con la profesora Sprout en el Invernadero hace diez minutos para mi crédito extra" Comenzó a empacar su pergamino y libros y luego se volteó a ella "¿Estarás bien de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor tú sola, verdad?"

Hermione vaciló pero sonrío "Claro, anda, no querrás llegar tarde".

Neville le dio una última sonrisa antes de correr fuera de la biblioteca. Hermione suspiró. La verdad era de que probablemente ella no estuviera bien caminando sola hacia la torre, todo gracias a cuatro chicos que le llevan haciendo su vida un infierno desde el primer año.

"The Silver Marauders" como eran conocidos son los chicos más populares de la escuela, a pesar del hecho de que todos estuvieran en Slytherin. Harry Potter, el buscador para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, era un arrogante en opinión de Hermione. Acostumbra a tener una pandilla de chicas alrededor y se pavoneaba, realmente pavoneaba. Hermione rodó sus ojos antes sus pensamientos.

El payaso del grupo es Ronald Weasley, el tiene su propio club de fans y juega como guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Hermione no estaba segura si el alguna vez hizo alguna tarea por si mismo. El parecía salir con un montón de chicas en Ravenclaw, por lo tanto ella asumía que las chicas le hacían sus tareas. No era tan arrogante como Potter, pero a ella le molestaba porque el era quien hacía los chistes de ella y Neville.

Blaise Zabini es el intelectual del grupo. Es el más atractivo del grupo y tiene a chicas colgando de él, pero el hecho de que no jugara Quidditch y que fuera más silencioso le daban el aspecto de ser más maduro. Hermione había sido emparejada con él una vez en pociones, el era algo inteligente. Es el que menos mal le trataba, sólo por el hecho de que cuando ellos la fastidiaban, el realmente no se reía o se les unía. Sólo se parada y miraba, pero para ella era igualmente de malo.

El miembro final del famoso grupo y la pesadilla de la existencia de Hermione, Draco Malfoy. Actual capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, donde jugaba como golpeador. Era un sangre-pura racista, lo que significaba que odiaba a los nacidos de muggles, en otras palabras, odiaba a Hermione, y vaya que sabía demostrarlo. Hermione estaba segura de que era por él que ella y Neville fueron condenados al mal trato en el colegio. El la odiaba desde el primer año cuando ella lo superó en un test de pociones y desde entonces ha hecho de su vida un infierno.

Si ella caminaba sola en los corredores el podría hechizarla mientras sus amigos y la mayor parte de los estudiantes se reían, si había un montón de gente en los pasillos el la golpearía y tumbaría sus libros por 'accidente'. Lo peor era cuando ellos estaban solos. Ella recordaba la última vez que había sucedido, el la había clavado a la pared por el cuello, siseando numerosos insultos en su cara mientras ella gemía y trata de no sofocarse. Él sólo paró cuando escucharon pasos, y Hermione odiaba el pensar que habría pasado de lo contrario.

Si, el la odiaba a ella más que a nadie, probablemente más que a Neville y ella se pasaba cuidando su espalda gracias a eso. Honestamente no podía esperar hasta graduarse, así no tendría que sentir miedo nunca más. Hermione era valiente, por supuesto, era Gryffindor, pero cuatro formidos chicos de Slytherin en contra de una chica pequeña era suficiente motivo para estar asustado.

Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Madam Pince "Hermione, querida, es casi el toque de queda, tengo que cerrar ya". La mujer le dio a Hermione una simpática sonrisa. Madam Pince era una de las pocas que sabía por lo que pasaba Hermione, muchas veces ha tenido que intervenir cuando los Silver Marauders siguen a Hermione en la biblioteca cuando ellos estaban aburridos.

Hermione trató de poner una expresión de valentía "Oh, ok" dijo levantándose "Supongo que la veré mañana. Buenas noches Madam Pince".

Empacó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca escuchando una pequeña "buenas noches" por parte de la mujer, más no se perdió la advertencia de andarse con cuidado.

Sólo relájate Hermione, probablemente ya están en sus cuartos. La mazmorras están tan lejos como es posible de la torre de Gryffindor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pensando lo suertuda que había sido últimamente. La escuela había comenzado una semana atrás y ella había conseguido esquivarlos en todos lados menos en clases, donde ellos no podían hacerle mucho de todas formas. Esperaba que su suerte continuara por lo menos por un rato más, ya que sabía que ellos no se darían por vencidos y la dejarían de acosar, eso era algo que llevaban haciendo por muchos años.

Hermione dejó sus pensamientos atrás y comenzó a pasear por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. No podía ver a nadie alrededor y estaba agradecida por ello. Sólo esperaba que Neville volviera a la torre sin toparse con ninguno de los merodeadores.

Dio la vuelta en la esquina y comenzó a subir las escaleras esperando pacientemente para que cambiara al destino correcto. Hermione estaba pasando por el quinto piso cuando escucho voces y risas. Miró arriba y pudo ver estudiantes en el pasillo superior bajando las escaleras.

Había reconocido de inmediato aquellas voces. No tenía más opción que pasarlos o esconderse. Decidiendo que la seguridad era su mejor opción, volteó para bajar del quinto piso cuando escuchó "¡Miren quién es!".

No se molestó en mirar atrás, esa era la voz de Weasley, así que continuó corriendo tan rápido como podía . Sabía que había un atajo hacia la torre de Gryffindor en algún lugar por ese corredor, irónicamente lo había escuchado de los gemelos de Weasley en su segundo año. Era eso o ir al baño de los prefectos, pero Malfoy era prefecto también y sabía que terminaría atrapada.

Escuchó pasos corriendo detrás de ella así que comenzó a correr más fuerte, sólo para escuchar como detrás de ella también comenzaban a aumentar la velocidad. Ella vió la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y supo que el atajo para la torre Gryffindor estaba por ahí, se detuvo por un momento para decidir que dirección tomar cuando sintió un par de manos agarrarla por detrás.

Trató de liberarse terminando en el sueño y esparciendo sus libros por todos lados. Los chicos se rieron y escuchó a un par de chicas soltar risitas. Mirando arriba vio a Pansy Parkinson y otra chica de Hufflepuff que no reconocía, riendo con los chicos.

Potter dio un paso alante y se agachó hasta donde estaba ella "Bueno Granger, ciertamente has cambiado mucho en el verano" dijo seductoramente "Tendré que asegurarme de que te agarré un día de estos en la biblioteca, sola".

Hermione se estremeció ante la insinuación, el sería la última persona con la que estaría. Malfoy dio un paso alante y empujó a Potter. Hermione comenzó a temblar. Los otros eran meramente un dolor en el trasero pero Malfoy realmente le asustaba. El sí que no tenía miedo de lastimarla.

"Eso es asqueroso Potter, ella es una asquerosa sangre sucia, Merlín sabe que podrías pescar. De todos modos estaría sorprendido si alguien se acercara realmente a ella".

El se burló y los otros se carcajearon ruidosamente.

"Actúas todo duro aquí Malfoy, pero seguramente estás asustado de tu pequeño papi el mortífago ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Los otros detrás de ellos se miraron y Hermione supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

Si acaso era posible, la expresión de Draco se volvió más iracunda. Hermione miró alrededor en esperanza de que un prefecto patrullando o un profesor pudieran verlos pero estaba sin suerte, no había nadie alrededor. Zabini estaba recostado de la pared detrás de Malfoy viendo el intercambio con escaso interés. Potter en cambio estaba besándose con la chica Hufflepuff no prestándole más atención a Hermione. Weasley y Pansy estaban viendo con gran interés.

"Vas a lamentar eso sangre sucia" susurró Malfoy "¡Levicorpus!".

Hermione fue inmediatamente elevada al revés colgando de un tobillo. Sus ropas habían caído sobre su cabeza y ella supo que su falda también.

"Bonitas bragas Granger" Pansy soltó una risita estridente mientras los demás reían.

"Siempre la tomé como las que usan blanco algodón virgen" escucho que Weasley decía divertido.

"Por supuesto que si" respondió Pansy como si fuera obvio, "Ella no tiene ninguna ropa interior femenina porque nadie quiero verla en eso" Los otros rompieron a reír, excepto Malfoy que estaba ocupado levitándola. Hermione podía sentirse a si misma moviéndose a través del aire y eventualmente se detuvo.

Escuchó a Malfoy decir la contraseña del baño de prefectos e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber ido por ese corredor. Escuchó a los otros caminando detrás claramente no queriendo perderse el show, mientras ella seguía colgando de su tobillo escuchó la llave del baño de prefectos siendo abierta y mirando para abajo vio agua llenando la bañera sobre la cual estaba levitando.

Así que la iban a tumbar a la bañera, no era tan malo ¿verdad? , instantáneamente sintió el peso de sus ropas irse, mirando arriba confundida vio que había sido desnudada y dejada sólo con su ropa interior. Escuchó a Potter y Wesley reír, junto con los comentarios de Pansy sobre su brassier siendo igual de virgen que sus bragas.

"Potter, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?" Gruñó Malfoy, a quien Hermione podía ver que estaba fulminando al peli negro.

"Buenoo, tu vas a darle un baño" respondió inocentemente, "Pensé que debería ayudarla a desvestirse".

Tanto él como Weasley comenzaron a reírse mientras Draco se dio la vuelta sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo. Hermione notó a Zabini recostado de la puerta mirando entre Malfoy y ella con una extraña expresión.

Desvío su mirada cuando Malfoy habló "Ok sangre sucia, discúlpate y di que tú eres una mugrosa sangre sucia que no deserve que le enseñen magia y no te mojaré".

Sin importar el miedo que le diera lo que posiblemente le podría hacer Malfoy, ella era una Gryffindor, y a pesar de ser una hija de muggles sabía que ella tenía el mismo derecho que cualquier otra persona de estudiar magia. Apretó los dientes de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía terca y fulminó al rostro del rubio en frente de ella.

"Si yo no merezco aprender magia ¿por qué entonces te gano todos los años? ¿Eres estúpido para ser un sangre pura o algo por el estilo?" Un colectivo "oooh" se escuchó por parte de Weasley y Potter, y ella enseguida se arrepintió de haber abierto su boca cuando vio la mirada peligrosa plasmada en el rostro de Malfoy. Ella siempre sabía cuando él estaba enojado porque sus mejillas pálidas se tornaban rosadas.

Lo vió mover su varita e instantáneamente estaba colgando de cabeza en el agua, que descubrió estaba helada, su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido hasta la cintura. Trató de usar los músculos de su estomago para impulsarse hacia fuera pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. No había tenido chance de tomar oxígeno antes de que fuera mojada y su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole oxígeno desesperadamente ya que no podía sostener su respiración más tiempo. Cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo más ella boqueó en busca de aire y trago lo que resultó ser agua.

Se sintió a si misma ser jalada del tobillo fuera del agua mientras balbuceada y tosía en un intento de sacar el agua de ella, oyó risas a su alrededor.

¿Cómo podrían encontrar casi ahogar a una persona divertido? Supuso que aquello se debía a que eran Slytherins.

"¿Lista para decirlo Granger?" Malfoy pregunto mirándola. Hermione no tenía duda de que su bra estaba mojado y se podía ver a través de él, así que movió sus manos para cubrirse y continuó tosiendo.

"Supongo que no" Dijo él y movió su varita para volver a sumergirla en al agua. Esta vez Hermione había conseguido sostener un poco de aire antes de la que hundiera, pero su tos no había cesado por lo que perdió el aire mientras seguía tosiendo bajo el agua.

Eran momentos como este donde Hermione odiaba su vida. Ella no era tan diferente a ellos, pero de todos modos la odiaban. Sintió como sus emociones comenzaba a salir de la superficie. ¿Por qué no podían dejarla en paz por una vez?.

Malfoy la volvió a sacar del agua unos momentos más tarde. Ella estaba temblando y acababa de terminar de toser. Ella lo miró desafiante tratando de no dejarle ver que lo que realmente quería era envolverse a si misma como una bola y llorar.

El pareció notarlo y gustarle. No en el modo que Weasley y Potter disfrutaban burlarse de ella, con mera diversión, sino en el modo de que alguien disfruta algo que ama. Como el rostro que ella estaba segura que ponía cuando entraba en la biblioteca. Placer mezclado con admiración.

¿Era él tan horrible que le gustaba ver a las personas llorando por su culpa? Hermione estaba segura que así era, después de verlo por si misma.

"Mejor nos vamos ya Malfoy. Flich vendrá a patrullar los corredores en diez minutos" Potter abrió el retrato que custodiaba el baño y se fue con la chica Hufflepuff, Pansy y Weasley. Zabini se dio la vuelta y se fue con una última mirada a Hermione.

Eran sólo Malfoy y Hermione. Él la estaba mirando como preguntándose que más podría hacer para herirla.

"¿Vas a bajarme o no?" Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa, su garganta aún sensible por su casi-ahogada, "Si Flich te agarra, te podría costar tu puesto de prefecto".

Malfoy bufó, antes de mover su varita mágica y quitar el hechizo de levitación. Ella cayó con un gran chapoteo en el baño y al sumergir se encontró que Draco seguí allí burlándose de ella. Ella no quería salir con él parado allí, especialmente porque estaba segura que sus bragas se transparentaban.

Por un momento desafiante ellos sostuvieron sus miradas. Hermione preguntándose si él estaba leyendo su mente, pero estaba segura que el no desperdiciaría esa habilidad en ella. Después de unos segundos ella desvío la mirada incapaz de soportar el disgusto dirigido hacia ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vió como salía del baño dejándola a ella con frío, temblando y prácticamente desnuda.

Hermione se secó y se puso de nuevo su ropa a pesar de estar húmedas, aunque realmente en ese momento no le importaba. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar que si así era como el año iba a empezar para ella, sólo se pondría peor con el tiempo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y entró a la Sala común.

Encontró a Neville sentado en frente de la chimenea. La Sala común estaba vacía. Cuando él vio a Hermione, se levantó apresuradamente y la miró con preocupación.

"¿Tengo que preguntar qué paso?" preguntó triste. Hermione tomo asiento a su lado disfrutando del calor de la chimenea.

"¿Cuándo dejarán de ser ellos? Nos han estado torturando por años, Nev" Hermione se secó los ojos y miró al chico al lado de ella, "Tú también los has tenido que aguantar".

Neville suspiró "Supongo que si, pero no ha sido ni la mitad de malo que tu situación".

"Desearía que me dejaran en paz" Hermione rompió a llorar y Neville la confortó, después de todo eso se había convertido en un ritual para ellos, llorar en el hombro del otro.

"Nosotros saldremos de esto pronto, Hermione. Tu harás grandes cosas haciéndoles ver que están equivocados". El susurró. Hermione sabía que Neville tenía razón. Ella comenzaría a realizar grandes cosas y ese infierno terminaría pronto, pero ella sólo deseaba que terminara más pronto aún. El constante miedo e insultos y abuso le estaban haciendo dudar de si misma.

Aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas, Hermione y Neville se separaron para ir cada uno a su respectiva habitación. Ella se tumbó en la cama y soñó cosas felices, sabiendo que ese era su único método de escape por ahora.

* * *

En los dormitorios de Slytherin, Blaise Zabini se encontraba acostado en la cama mirando el techo. El compartía cuarto con Malfoy, Potter, Weasley y otro chico con el cual ninguno de ellos se molestaba en hablar, Goyle o algo por el estilo.

Potter y Wesley estaban jugando snap explosivos y Draco estaba acostado en su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza mirando al techo, de la misma forma que Zabini.

"Realmente voy a tener que montarme con Granger" Potter comenzó poniendo una carta boca abajo, "¿Vieron su cuerpo? ¿Quién pudo sospechar que aquellas curvas se escondían tras esas ropas?" El sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

Blaise miró a Malfoy que se encontraba con la mandíbula tensa. "Potter, para de hablar sobre la sangre sucia de esa manera, es repugnante el sólo pensar que quieres acercártele. Ten un poco de respeto por ti mismo, hasta tú tienes que tener algunos standards." Dijo el rubio.

Potter bufó, "Vamos, hasta tú tienes que admitir que tiene buen cuerpo, mientras se mantenga callada está bien" Ambos, Potter y Weasley rompieron en risas. Malfoy desvío su mirada al techo.

"Tendrás que amordazarla entonces Harry", sugirió Ron y volvieron a carcajearse. Blaise vio a Malfoy tensar su puño.

"Podría tener que atarla por completo", dijo Potter guiñándole al pelirrojo. Blaise vio como Draco se sentaba listo para matar, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Fue a abrir su boca pero cualquier insulto que les fuera a dar al par fue aniquilado por la explosión de las cartas en las caras de Potter y Weasley.

Los dos muchachos tosieron y se alejaron del mundo. "Buen juego", comentó Ron tratando de no inhalar. Ambos se metieron en sus camas ignorantes al rubio que seguía con el puño tenso.

Draco estaba todavía mirando al humo. Alzó la vista para ver a Blaise mirándolo con curiosidad. "Déjame en paz, Zabini" murmuró, para luego acostarse en la cama y rodar del otro para que su cara no siguiera a la vista.

Blaise volvió a mirar al techo. Malfoy estaba actuando extraño a la mención de Granger. ¿Habrá pasado algo después de que ellos se fueron o de verdad el la odiaba tanto?.

Blaise nunca se involucraba en las constantes bromas hacia Granger, y ocasionalmente Longbottom. El sentía que ya estaba muy maduro como para esas cosas, pero tenía que admitir que Potter y Weasley lo hacían sólo por Malfoy.

Draco había comenzando odiando a Hermione primero y ellos se unieron después, sólo por diversión, no porque realmente la odiaron, sólo para hacer algo divertido. Blaise tenía que admitir que el modo en que se ponía su amigo cuando veía a Hermione o estaba en medio de una burla hacia ella, era obsesivo. Era como si estuviera enfocado en una misión. Siempre conseguía arrinconarla en un pasillo, era como si la estuviera buscando constantemente.

¿Estaba tan consumido por el odio que se la pasaba pensando en métodos para hacerle su vida un infierno todos los días?. Blaise pensaba que era más bien lo contrario. Había visto la forma en que la miraba hace unas horas en el baño de prefectos, como si odiara su existencia pero la necesitara al mismo tiempo. Blaise decidió que quizá había algo más que necesitaba saber.

Blaise cogió su varita y murmuró "Nox". El cuarto enseguida se oscureció y el dio la vuelta escuchando los ronquidos de sus compañeros mientras se quedaba dormido.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, los merodeadores estaban listos a las 7:30 para desayunar, excluyendo a Potter quien pasaba todo el tiempo del mundo intentando arreglar su cabello, más nunca funcionaba.

"¿Podrías renunciar a eso?" murmuró Wesley, él nunca estaba feliz cuando de perderse la comida se trataba.

Draco se mofó, "El sólo nació con rasgos femeninos" Los tres chicos de burlaron a expensas de su amigo.

Potter salió unos minutos después para alivio de Wesley y se dirigieron fuera del retrato.

Fuera del Gran Comedor fueron recibidos por una alegre Ginny Weasley. Blaise enseguida se tensó. El nunca lo había dejado saber pero le gustaba la Gryffindor desde 4to año. Había hablado con la pelirroja muchas veces desde que se hizo mejor amigo con su hermano, y había encontrado que se llevaban bien. El único problema es que ella no mostraba interés en él sino en su rubio amigo.

"Buenos días", saludo Ginny alegremente, "¿Cómo están hoy?".

"Muertos de hambre" respondió Ron mal humorado, "así que muévete", la empujo y entró el gran comedor, Potter le siguió dándole un corto saludo al pasar.

"Bueno, ¿no es un rayo de sol?" dijo sarcásticamente volteándose a Blaise y Malfoy.

Malfoy sonrío , "probablemente lo tomó de su hermana", Blaise se molestó un poco al ver como Ginny se sonrojaba. Ella nunca había eso por él.

La pelirroja comenzó a hablarle a Malfoy mientras hacían su entrada al gran comedor. Blaise apartó la mirada y vio a Granger y Longbottom caminando en dirección contrario, y él no fue el único en notarlo.

Malfoy había puesto su atención totalmente lejos de Ginny y miraba fijamente por encima de su cabeza a Granger, quien no había notado que ellos estaban parados cuando entró por la puerta. Sus ojos la siguieron todo el camino hacia su mesa y sólo entonces el salió de su trance y volvió a enfocarse en la pelirroja que tenía al frente.

Puso su brazo alrededor de Ginny quien se sonrojó más si aquello era siquiera posible. Blaise sintió una oleada de celos invadirle y sólo incrementó cuando Malfoy comenzó a susurrarle en el oído. Lo que sea que le haya dicho obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de la chica y una última sonrisa antes de que la pelirroja se encaminara a la mesa Gryffindor.

"Vamos", murmuró Malfoy a Blaise, caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos hacia la mesa Slytherin. Desvío su mirada hacia la mesa Gryffindor pensando que Blaise no podría verlo. Él vio como los ojos de Draco se oscurecían y Blaise siguió su mirada esperando ver a Ginny.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Malfoy estaba viendo a Granger, quien estaba riendo con Longbottom, su cabeza descansando en su hombro. Blaise volteó a mirar a Malfoy para encontrar que había desviado su mirada. Blaise entrecerró los ojos suspicaz.

En su camino para la primera clase, pociones con los gryffindors, ellos se encontraron detrás de no otros que Granger y Longbottom. Potter y Weasley apenas notaron cuando Malfoy aceleró el paso. El salió por detrás de la pareja y chocó a Neville con el hombro, causando que este cayera y tumbara todos su libros. Malfoy parecía haberse dirigido a Granger quien le lanzaba dagas con su mirada todo el tiempo. Potter y Weasley se carcajeaban en voz alta, pero Blaise entrecerró los ojos. Él no podía odiarla tanto ¿o si?.

Pasaron por al lado de Granger que se encontraba ayudando a Longbottom a recoger sus libros. Potter y Wesley lanzaron unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos pero Blaise se quedó cayado.

En pociones los cuatro se sentaron en la misma mesa. Snape entró cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Se dio la vuelta a la clase, "Hoy empezaremos un nuevo proyecto" dijo arrastrando las palabras, "¿Quién quiere hablarme sobre la poción multijugos?".

Como cosa rara, la mano de Hermione fue la primera y única que se alzó. Snape echó un vistazo alrededor ignorándola como siempre.

"¿Nadie?" preguntó. Hermione levantó su mano incluso más alto, ya parada del asiento.

"¿Y tú Longbotton?" preguntó Snape. El chico en cuestión se hundió en la silla junto con Granger que estaba decepcionada de no haber sido tomada en cuenta, pero estaba mirando preocupada a su amigo quien obviamente no sabía la respuesta. Siendo lo más discreta posible le susurró.

"Señorita Granger" espetó Snape, haciéndola saltar. Blaise escuchó a Draco reírse. "¿Su nombre es Longbottom?".

Granger bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, "No, señor".

"¿Qué dijo?", preguntó Snape con una ceja levantada.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia el profesor, "No, señor" dijo en voz más alta.

"Muy bien, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una incesante sábelo-todo." Volvió su atención a la clase, "ahora, la poción multijugos permite…" Snape comenzó a explicar la poción mientras que muchos estudiantes tomaban notas.

"Amo esta clase" Malfoy susurró a los chicos. "Snape es el único que pone en su lugar a esa mugrosa sangre sucia" sonrío y los otros dos chicos se rieron. Blaise en cambio se quedó callado.

"Ahora, los pondré en parejas para esta asignación que tomará un mes en completar" Snape comenzó, "estarán haciendo la poción multijugos que como ya explique toma un mes en hacer, también tendrán que hacer un pergamino con la parte teórica en donde deberán explicar la poción, su uso, los ingredientes y por qué combinados crean la poción ¿alguna pregunta?".

Nadie alzó la mano así que continuó, "Cuando diga sus nombres siéntense con su compañero".

Comenzó a leer una lista emparejando las personas, hubo muchas quejas y gente moviéndose contra su voluntad.

"….Blaise Zabini y Hermione Granger…" Blaise miró a Hermione quien parecía algo preocupada por su pareja, a pesar del hecho de que habían sido ya emparejados en 3er año. El supuso que el abuso había intensificado mucho las cosas.

"Estás jodido, Zabini". Dijo Weasley burlándose. Malfoy estaba extrañamente callado.

"…Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom…" Ambos, Potter y Wesley tuvieron que taparse la boca con las manos para parar su risa. Malfoy frunció el ceño antes de hablarle a Blaise.

"Cambiemos" siseó no molestándose en mirar a Longbottom que no parecía nada contento.

Blaise lo miró desconcertado, "¿No odiabas a Granger?".

"Sí, pero no es tan mala como Longbottom. Él es un idiota" dijo frunciéndole el ceño al chico en cuestión.

"Podrías hacer que Potter cambie contigo, el está con Pansy", sugirió Blaise.

"Pansy también es una idiota" siseo Draco, "sólo has el maldito cambio".

"No habrá ningún intercambio", dijo Snape en voz alta. Los chicos alzaron la mirada esperando ver a Snape mirándolos a ellos, pero notaron que más bien miraba a Longbottom que tenía unas cuantas chicas a su alrededor tratando de convencerle para cambiar de pareja y así poder estar con Draco.

"Ahora dejen de quejarse y pónganse con sus compañeros" dijo el profesor. Potter y Wesley se fueron a sentar a la mesa de sus compañeros y Blaise dejó a un Malfoy mal humorado para sentarse con Hermione.

Él notó como la chica se alejaba unos centímetros mientras él tomaba asiento. Mirando por encima de su hombro vio a Malfoy nada contento con el chico que sería su compañero.

Las instrucciones de la poción aparecieron en el pizarrón y los estudiantes comenzaron a preparar sus puestos de trabajos y a reunir los ingredientes.

Cuando empezaron a preparar la poción, Hermione y Blaise trabajaron en silencio excepto por el ocasional comentario de qué ingrediente seguía. Blaise noto que Draco seguía enojado y Longbottom sólo parecía aterrorizado. Al final de la lección Snape movió su varita para poner los calderos en sus respectivos lugares hasta la próxima lección.

"Ahora que han empezado la parte práctica quiero que comiencen con el trabajo teórico lo más pronto posible. Sólo dedicaremos la clase a hacer la poción y completar otras tareas, la investigación deben hacerla en su tiempo libre".

Con eso la clase de dio por terminada. Hermione volteó a ver a Blaise.

"Estaré en la biblioteca trabajando esta noche, puedes ir o no ir, no me interesa. Pero si vienes, no los traigas a ellos" dijo mirando en dirección a sus tres amigos que estaban saliendo del aula, Malfoy mirando sobre su hombro.

Blaise apenas asintió tomado por sorpresa por su tono rudo. Aunque de todos modos él suponía que sería igual si fuera él quien tuviera que pasar por todo lo que pasaba la gryffindor.

Vio como ella salía con Neville antes de agarrar su mochila y hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Esa noche antes de la cena los cuatro chicos estaban relajándose en la habitación. Potter y Weasley estaban lanzándose una quaffle miniatura entre ellos mismos. Malfoy estaba leyendo una revista de Quidditch y Blaise estaba acostado en la cama.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó de repente. Draco alzó la mirada de su revista.

"No estoy seguro, alrededor de las 8 ¿por?" vio como Blaise se sentó y comenzó a guardar sus libros en su bolso.

"Se supone que tengo que verme con Granger en la biblioteca para trabajar en la tarea de pociones", Blaise se levantó y colgó el bolso de su hombro.

"Genial, iremos". Draco cerró su revista y se levantó.

"Uh" dijo Blaise inseguro, "ella me pidió que fuera solo".

Draco entrecerró los ojos , "¿Para qué quiere verte a solas?".

"Bueno, ella no dijo eso…más bien me pidió que no trajera a ninguno de ustedes" dijo Blaise. Draco dejó escapar una larga carcajada y los otros dos chicos sonrieron.

"¿Por qué? ¿está la pequeña Granger asustada de nosotros?". Preguntó Weasley burlándose.

Potter y Malfoy rieron, Blaise suspiró, "No lo se , ¿pero de verdad podrían culparla si es así?".

Draco volteó a verlo con sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Desde cuando defiendes a la sangre sucia? , la última vez que supe tú nunca nos detuviste cuando la molestábamos".

"No estoy defendiéndola, sólo estoy diciendo que si quiero mi tarea lista, ustedes no pueden ir" Blaise se dio la vuelta para irse pero Malfoy habló.

"Bueno, Longbottom es mi compañero y no hay duda de que está ahí con ella, así que yo debería ir" recogió su bolso y colgándoselo en el hombro salió de la habitación.

Blaise suspiró y lo siguió.

* * *

En la biblioteca Hermione estaba sentada en su habitual mesa junto a Neville. Ellos estaban trabajando en una tarea de Herbología, en la cual tenían que explicar las propiedades mágicas de la lista de plantas que se les había dado. Esta era una materia en la cual Neville era excelente y Hermione siempre notaba las chispas en sus ojos cuando él hablaba de la materia.

Hermione se preguntaba si Zabini realmente se reuniría con ella, ella pensaba que posiblemente no, después de todo él era parte de los Silver Marauder y si era como los otros probablemente la odiara a ella y preferiría salir con Myrtle la Llorona que trabajar en una tarea con Hermione.

La gryffindor se sorprendió cuando vio a Zabini emerger de detrás de un estante y dirigirse hacia su mesa. La sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en rabia y un poco de nerviosismo cuando vio a Draco Malfoy caminando detrás de él.

Neville se veía impresionado por la situación y pasaba su mirada de uno a otro con aprensión.

"Granger", Zabini asintió hacia ella antes de voltearse hacia Neville y asentir "Longbotton"

Ninguno dijo nada y Hermione le frunció el ceño al Italiano. "Vamos con esto de una vez para terminarlo, ¿podemos?".

Los dos Slytherins se sentaron en los dos puestos vacantes en la mesa, Malfoy mirando como si no quisiera estar allí en lo absoluto, como si por eso pudiera arruinar su reputación.

"Iré a buscar un libro", dijo Hermione, tratando de no mostrar su rabia. Neville le lanzó una mirada como diciendo "no me dejes solo" pero ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para notarlo.

Comenzó a recorrer las estanterías pasando sus dedos sobre los títulos de los libros. Ella sacó uno del estante y comenzó a hojearlo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien parado al lado de ella. Se volteó para encontrarse con Blaise Zabini mirándola.

"¿Por qué estás parado aquí?" susurró ásperamente, no queriendo cortar el pacífico silencio de la biblioteca.

"No te enojes. Le dije que no viniera pero él insistió" respondió Blaise no molestándose en bajar la voz.

"Seguro" contestó Hermione sarcásticamente.

Blaise fue a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un siseo detrás de él.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" se burló Malfoy mirándolos suspicazmente.

Blaise lo miró como si estuviera siendo ridículo. Hermione apenas achicó los ojos y se dio la vuela para llegar al siguiente estante de libros, más continúo escuchando la conversación en susurros de los slytherins.

"Te veías muy amistoso" Hermione podía escuchar el disgusto en el tono de Malfoy, "¿No me digas que tienes una cosa por la sangre sucia?.

Ella escuchó a Blaise toser "No seas ridículo, Malfoy" escuchó sonidos se pasos alejándose y enfocó su atención en el estante.

Se congeló cuando notó una sombra alta bloqueando la luz desde atrás, se volteó y miro arriba para encontrarse con la burlona cara de Draco Malfoy mirándola.

Intentó alejarse pero él se lo prohibió agarrándola por la muñeca causando que ella se contrajera de dolor. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella haciéndola retroceder hasta pegar su espalda en los estantes. Esto era puro acto intimidante, más ella sabía que cualquier otra chica podría estar disfrutando esa posición. Ella, en cambio, estaba casi temblando del miedo.

"¿Cuál es el problema sangre sucia? ¿No te gusta que te toque?" siseó cerca de su cara y ella sintió el calor en su oreja. "Soy yo el que debe estar disgustado, sin embargo". Continuó burlándose.

"Déjame sola" , logró decir a pesar de que estaba un poco aterrada.

Él dejo escapar una risa burlona "Oh cierto, tú sólo quieres a Zabini tocándote. La pequeña sangre sucia tiene standards".

Ella consiguió olvidarse de su miedo por un segundo para burlarse de él, "¿Tú realmente piensas que el se acercaría a mi"?.

Él la miró de arriba abajo por un momento y retrocedió un paso, "Es mejor decirlo de esta manera Granger. Potter puede no tener standards cuando se trata de chicas porque es un mestizo, pero los sangre pura no nos asociamos con sangres sucias."

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" dijo ella sintiéndose mucho más confidente ahora que él ya no estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. A pesar de que fuera un tanto atractivo (más eso jamás lo admitiría libremente), ella sólo asociaba su presencia con tortura.

"Mi punto es, no empieces a pensar que porque Zabini no se burla de ti, significa que eres especial. No significa que eres bonita o que alguien te quiere, sólo significa que puso atrás sus prejuicios por un tiempo para trabajar contigo. ¿Lo entendiste sangre sucia?".

Él bajo la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella y Hermione se la sostuvo desafiante. Él era un arrogante gilipollas. En ese preciso momento no le estaba asustando, sólo estorbándole.

Hermione se volteó con la intención de alejarse de él, pero una vez más su brazo fue agarrado firmemente por su mano a la vez que él la hacía girar causando que chocara con su pecho. Él era mucho más alto que ella, así que lo único que ella podía ver y sentir era la estructura de su cuerpo.

Ese era un momento extraño, él la miraba con los ojos sin ningún rastro de asco mientras Hermione lo miraba algo sorprendida de ver su rostro en ese modo tan relajado. El momento paso rápido de todos modos cuando Hermione retrocedió, él la empujó lejos, duro, causando que callera de espaldas en el piso de piedra. Ella sintió dolor disparándose por todo su cuerpo instantáneamente.

Malfoy no dudó en alejarse de los estantes, dejando a Hermione acostada en el suelo. Una vez sola, se sentó a pesar de que estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar. Sentía como si se hubiese roto una costilla por la fuerza de la caída, pero sabía que no era tan grave.

Se puso de cuclillas, sosteniéndose alrededor del pecho tratando de respirar de forma regular.

"Hermione ¿qué paso?" Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un Neville agachándose a su lado, mirándola consternado. "¿Qué hizo ahora?".

Hermione solamente sacudió su cabeza, no estaba segura si podía hablar en esos momentos sin causarse dolor a si misma. Neville paso un brazo alrededor de ella y la ayudó a levantarse, a pesar de que estaba mejor de cuclillas y respirando en pequeñas cantidades, se encontró respirando profundamente a pesar del gran dolor.

"Te llevaré al Hospital" dijo él mientras se alejaban de los estantes hacia su mesa, la cual estaba, Hermione notó infeliz, todavía ocupada por los dos Slytherins. Cuando hacían su camino hacia la mesa Blaise levantó la mirada.

Miró su posición y su respiración alterado e instantáneamente le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Malfoy quien estaba mirando deliberadamente a su pluma como si ellos no estuvieran allí.

"La voy a llevar al hospital", Neville le dijo a los chicos, sonando como si estuviera tratando de controlar su rabia. Hermione encontró eso innecesario, no era como si a ellos les fuera a importar. Más notó cuando Malfoy alzó la mirada y vio su expresión de dolor, para inmediatamente desviar la mirada. Hermione encontró extraño que sus ojos no estuvieran llenos de placer como la última vez que le había causando daño físico. Ella casi pensó haber visto arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero con una segunda mirada se dio cuenta que debió haber confundido eso por indiferencia.

Cuando Hermione y Neville cojearon lejos lentamente, con Neville cargando ambos bolsos en su hombro, Blaise volteó hacia Malfoy.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora?" le preguntó no molestándose en actuar como si le sorprendiera.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, "¿Preocupado por su seguridad?".

Blaise se burló, "Maldita sea, ¿qué pasa contigo y tu manía de pensar que tengo algo por ella?" dijo con impaciencia, "¡Tú pareces más preocupado de lo que yo pudiera estar!".

Draco le miró ásperamente "Quizá esté preocupada. No quiero que me vean con personas que se asocien con esa sucia".

Blaise se rió secamente "¿En serio? Porque esa no es la impresión que estoy recibiendo".

Draco inclinó hacia atrás su silla descansando sobre dos patas, mientras mirando al italiano casi retándole a seguir , "¿Y cuál es la impresión que estás recibiendo, Zabini?" preguntó apenas controlando la ira en su voz.

"Bueno, que tu estás siempre hablando de ella, es bastante obsesivo. Si no estuviera tan seguro de que la odias, podría decir que te gusta, por la manera en que actúas".

La silla de Draco volvió a su forma original, en cuatro patas, con un larga explosión que hizo eco en toda la biblioteca, a la par que Draco le fruncía el ceño al chico frente a él. Estudiantes alrededor alzaron la mirada de sus tareas y pudo escuchar a Madam Pince quejándose.

"Estás jodidamente suertudo de ser mi amigo" siseó Draco, antes de empacar sus cosas justo a tiempo para que la bibliotecaria lo agarrara por la parte trasera de sus ropas y lo sacara de la biblioteca.

Blaise se quedó sentado solo mirando su pluma por un momento. Últimamente había notado cosas extrañas de Draco con respecto a Hermione. Sin embargo eso había sido así siempre.

¿Realmente el podría gustarle o posiblemente amarla? Blaise no quería pensar que así era, porque sí así actuaba frente a alguien que amaba…

Blaise fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por Ginny Weasley tomando asiento en su mesa. La usualmente enérgica chica lucía un poco desconcertada.

"Hola Blaise" , le saludó un poco más reservada de lo usual. No lo saludó con su típica sonrisa brillante.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Blaise mirándola. Ella realmente era hermosa, no podía contar la cantidad de veces que había querido acercarse y correr sus manos por su pelirrojo cabello. Se preguntaba si realmente era tan suave como se veía.

"Oh, nada" dijo a medias. "¿No habrás visto a Draco? Lo he estado buscando por todos lados".

El corazón de Blaise se hundió, por supuesto, estaba buscando a Draco. Mientras que Blaise tenía a su propio club de fans, más que todo Ravenclaws por su inteligencia, el no había estado realmente interesado en ellas. La única chica que quería, pasaba todo el día acosando a su amigo. Que suerte tenía. "Él se fue de aquí hace como 20 minutos".

"¿Estuvo aquí?" preguntó sorprendida. "Se suponía que nos encontraríamos en la Torre de Astronomía esta noche" ella bajó la mirada sonrojándose. Todos sabían lo que pasaba en esa torre.

Blaise asintió, a pesar de sentirse un poco enfermo de tan sólo pensar en Ginny y Draco, "Cierto".

Cayeron en un silencio incómodo.

Era extraño que Draco dejara pasar una cita con Ginny para pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca. Esto sólo llevaba sus pensamientos a la misma cosa.

"Ginny, tú eres una chica". Comenzó, ella sonrío un poco asombrada de su observación, era algo que su hermano posiblemente podría decir, "¿Puede alguien gustarle una persona a pesar de que la moleste constantemente?".

Ginny rompió en una sonrisa tímida. "¿Alguna chica te ha estado molestando Blaise?".

Blaise sonrío ni un poco apenado, "Quizá", mintió. No quería decirle sus sospechas ya que parecía tener ciertos sentimientos por su amigo, y eso sólo le causaría daño.

Ginny rió. "Bueno para responder tu pregunta, si. Podría significar que le gusta. ¿Nunca has hecho eso? ¿Molestar a la chica que te gusta?.

Blaise negó con la cabeza, él siempre había sido maduro, incluso de pequeño. Ginny le dio una mirada sorprendida.

"Bueno, muchos chicos lo hacen en cierto punto".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. Le parecía extraño que si te gustara alguien fueras cruel con esa persona.

"Bueno, a veces es para llamar la atención de la chica cuando están muy asustados de decirle que le gusta" Ginny empezó, "O podría decir que estén en negación sobre sus sentimientos".

"¿En negación?" preguntó Blaise volviendo sus pensamientos a su previo encuentro con Draco.

"Seguro, ellos podrían estar cubriendo el hecho de que le gusta por que están apenados, o algo así" dijo Ginny no muy interesada. "Se dice que hay una fina línea entre el odio y el amor".

"Cierto", dijo Blaise sumido en sus pensamientos. Ginny le lanzó una mirada extrañada para luego suspirar.

"Me debería ir, nos vemos luego Blaise, si ves a Draco dile que lo estaba buscando". Se paró y se fue.

* * *

Cuando Blaise regresó a su dormitorio lo encontró vacío a excepción de Draco quien estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo.

"¿Dónde están Potter y Weasley?" preguntó Blaise mientras se acostaba en su propia cama.

"Con algunas chicas" dijo Draco sin despegar la mirada del techo. Por lo menos ya no estaba enojada por lo sucedió anteriormente, al menos no muy enojado.

"Cierto, hablando de brujas, Ginny te estaba buscando, dijo algo de que se suponía que se iban a encontrar esta noche", dijo Blaise un poco incomodo.

"¿Huh? Ah cierto, se me olvidó." Dijo Draco sonando aburrido. Blaise se sintió un poco molesto por la falta de importancia que tomaba su amigo sobre el asunto. Si fuera él, ciertamente no se hubiese olvidado encontrarse con Ginny.

"Se veía molesta", continuó Blaise fingiendo indiferencia.

"¿Y? es sólo una chica que quiere saltar sobre mis huesos, estoy seguro que lo superara". Dijo Draco impaciente. "Le volveré a pedir mañana y estará de nuevo sobre mi, no es gran cosa".

Blaise se consumía en rabia pero se mantenía callado. Estaba acostumbrado a la indiferencia de Draco sobre las chicas pero cuando se trataba de Ginny era un poco más sensible con el tema. La única chica a la que Draco se ha enfocado más de un mes era Granger.

La llevaba torturando por muchos años y nunca parecía cansarse. Blaise suponía que era más que todo algo satisfactorio para él, pero a pesar de eso, Hermione era la única chica que se las ingeniaba para mantener a Draco interesado, sin querer, por más de unas cuantas semanas.

Blaise pensó sobre lo que Ginny le había dicho. ¿Podría estar Draco en negación?. ¿No podía darse cuenta que le gustaba? ¿Si quiera le gusta?. Blaise no estaba seguro, pero lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

Hermione dejó el hospital esa noche sintiéndose mucho mejor. Su caída aparentemente había resultado en una herida pulmonar que se podía solucionar con unas cuantas pociones. Neville había insistido en que le dijera a la enfermera que había pasado, pero Hermione le dijo que se había resbalado con un libro de la biblioteca. Era cercano a la verdad…al menos, ella estaba en la biblioteca cuando paso.

Hermione estaba más preocupada por el momento incomodo que había tenido con Malfoy. Por un momento casi olvidaba quien era y lo horrible que era, pero sólo por un corto momento. Pero aún le hacía sentir incomoda el tan sólo pensar lo cerca que había estado de él.

Sonrío al pensamiento de él limpiándose todo para sacarse los "gérmenes de sangre sucia". Que estúpido era. Y Zabini…él era igual de malo, haciéndose el loco sobre el comportamiento de su amigo.

Lo que era peor es que le frustraba que Malfoy la molestara tanto que ahora era un pensamiento regular de ella. Mentalmente se golpeó por dejar esos pensamientos entrar en su cabeza. Ella sabía lo que Malfoy quería, y estaría totalmente loca si dejaba que eso pasara.

Ambos, Blaise y Hermione se fueron a la cama pensando en modos de cambiar las cosas y las cosas que necesitaban ser cambiadas.

* * *

**_Verdaderamente no saben el alivio que me da haber terminado de traducir este primer capítulo, son más de 7.800 palabras, nunca había escrito tanto en mi vida a computadora._**

**_Sin mentirles tarde más de dos semanas traduciendo, primero por falta de tiempo y luego por cansancio. Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Es un fic nuevo, y como ya bien dijo nada me pertenece a mi, sólo la traducción, el resto le pertenece a la fabulosa Short-circuit-Soulmate._**

**_Reviews que me animen a seguirla, gracias._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a la magnífica Short-circuit-Soulmate que me dio su permiso para traducirla en español.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**...Draco mal interpreta todo.**_

La temporada de Quidditch había vuelto a caer en Hogwarts y ya Blaise estaba harto de oír sobre eso. Desde que se hiso el anuncio de que se harían pruebas para nuevos integrantes, cada mínima conversación que Blaise tenía con sus amigos se arruinaba rápidamente por la introducción de "quidditch" en la charla. Él suponía que esas eran las consecuencias de ser amigos de tres jugadores del equipo de Slytherin.

"Bueno definitivamente ustedes dos están a un paso de seguir en el equipo" dijo Draco con confianza a Weasley y Potter mientras se dirigían a desayunar.

Los dos chicos dejaron escapar gritos de celebración, causando que muchas chicas alrededor de ellos rieran por sus actos. Ellos no lo notaron, de todos modos, o simplemente estaban tan acostumbrados a la atención que no les importaba.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Zabini?" continuó Draco sonriendo al italiano que había estado callado durante toda la conversación, "¿Seguro que no quieres intentarlo este año? Tienes buenas tácticas de vuelo".

Weasley y Potter murmuraron en acuerdo. Blaise los ignoró, ellos trataban de convencerlo de que hiciera las pruebas cada año, pero él nunca lo hacía. Él no era gran fan del Quidditch y no sentía que fuera una cosa importante en la que enfocarse, le daba más importancia al intelecto.

"Vamos, Zabini" se quejó Weasley, "Tú nos ganaste a todos cuando jugábamos en la casa de Malfoy, tienes talento natural, ¿por qué no lo usas?".

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin y comenzaron a servirse a si mismos el desayuno.

"Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no lo haré" dijo Blaise con firmeza, poniendo huevos revueltos en su plato.

"Aw, vamos" se quejó Draco, antes de mirar alrededor e inclinarse hacia delante "Te puedo asegurar un puesto".

Blaise negó con la cabeza cansado, "¿Entonces cuál es el punto de hacer pruebas si le vas a dar los puestos a tus amigos? Pensé que se trataba de habilidades."

Weasley y Potter lucieron ofendidos ante su insinuación de que no tenían talento, Blaise sin embargo los ignoró, sabía que ellos podían entrar en el equipo siendo o no amigos del Capitán.

Draco sonrío. "Se trata de habilidad y tú eres mejor que cualquier idiota que vaya a las pruebas, ¡anda! " insistió Draco como último intento para convencer al italiano.

"No va a suceder" dijo Blaise con firmeza. Los otros chicos comenzaron a quejarse pero luego como todos los años, dejaron el tema atrás, sabiendo que era una causa perdida. Continuaron su desayuno hablando de las pruebas que se harían el día siguiente y del próximo juego que habría entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Blaise se desconectó de la charla por el resto del desayuno.

* * *

Hermione se despertó más tarde de lo usual esa mañana, normalmente era de las primeras en bajar a desayunar, pero se había permitido a si misma dormir un largo tiempo ya que se había quedado despierta hasta tarde con sus deberes de prefecta. Se vistió y peinó deleitada de la manera en que unos cuantos hechizos pueden arreglar tal monstruosidad como lo era su cabello.

Hermione no estaba segura cuanto había cambiado durante el verano, pero había comenzado a notar las miradas que le lanzaban algunos chicos, que no eran de burla ni de disgusto, de hecho si Hermione tuviera más experiencia con chicos se daría cuenta de que realmente ellos la veían de la manera en que un hombre ve a una mujer. Siendo modesta, Hermione se limitaba a pensar de que debía de tener algo en los dientes. Se sonrío a si misma en el espejo asegurándose de que no era así, para después bajar a la Sala Común donde Neville la estaba esperando para ir con ella al Gran Comedor.

Los dos charlaban animadamente sobre la próxima visita a Hogsmeade en dos semanas. Era un tema de conversación bastante usado por los estudiantes, pero debido a que las pruebas para Quidditch eran mañana y el primer juego en dos semanas, justo un día antes de el fin de semana, había sido puesto a un lado. Hermione y Neville, sin embargo, no siendo para nada fans del Quidditch estaban solamente enfocados en lo que harían en Hogsmeade.

A punto de entrar al Gran Comedor, Hermione notó el grupo de chicos que estaban saliendo. Neville lo notó también y enseguida se tensó.

"Sólo ignóralos" le murmuró Hermione manteniendo sus ojos adelante , "No los mires y ellos no se darán cuenta de nuestra patética presencia".

Ella había decidido la noche pasada que sólo los ignoraría lo más que pudiera. Normalmente los miraría mal o les diría que se callaran, lo que los hacía enojar aún más, así que comenzaría a pretender que ellos no existían.

Mientras pasaban a los chicos que estaban rodeados de unas cuantas chicas, Hermione escuchó a Draco decir "¡Buenos días sangre sucia! Te ves tan horrible como siempre."

Las chicas alrededor de Draco rieron encantas, pero Hermione simplemente mantuvo sus ojos adelante actuando como si nunca le hubiera escuchado y siguió caminando.

"¿Estás sorda sangre sucia?" siseó Draco. Hermione casi estropeó toda su actuación cuando sintió la urgencia de sonreír ante la clara frustración en su vos, pero no lo hiso y entró al comedor.

Una vez se sentaron en la mesa, Neville dijo "¿Por qué no hicimos eso antes?".

Hermione y él compartieron una sonrisa y se dispusieron a desayunar.

* * *

A fuera del comedor, Blaise estaba secretamente asombrado por las tácticas de Hermione, especialmente por el efecto que tenían sobre su rubio amigo.

Draco había estado en un buen humor esa mañana. Con el prospecto de las pruebas de Quidditch del día siguiente y el hecho de que su primer juego estaba acercándose, había estado felizmente flirteando con las chicas mientras ellos y otros grupos se reunían afuera del Gran Comedor. Más ahora, Blaise notó que Draco estaba tan contento como un hipogrifo a quien le sacaron las plumas.

Blaise había notado que el que Hermione le ignorara deliberadamente era el motivo de su enojo. También había notado que unos cuantos miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff consideraban gracioso que Granger haya hecho básicamente ver a Draco como un idiota.

"Vámonos", murmuró Draco taciturno, mirando enojado al buscador de Hufflepuff, Wayne Hopkins, quien estaba sonriendo.

Pasando, Blaise escuchó a Hopkins decir "No se en que está el idiota de Malfoy, pero Granger no está nada cerca a ser fea."

Hubo murmullos en acuerdo de su grupo de amigos. Blaise estaba seguro que Draco lo había escuchado también, porque sus mejillas repentinamente se tiñeron de rosa y sus manos de convirtieron en puños.

"¿Quién demonios se cree ella que es?" siseó Draco, mientras bajaban las escaleras de las mazmorras.

"No te preocupes por eso, hombre" dijo Weasley, sonando mucho más relajado que Draco, "Ella sólo estaba jugando un pequeño juego, tratando de pretender que no le importaba lo que digamos, se rendirá dentro de poco".

Draco todavía no se veía conforme. Blaise estaba seguro que sus diarias peleas con Hermione eran lo más resaltante de su día, y sí Blaise estaba en lo correcto sobre sus suposiciones de la real perspectiva de Draco sobre Hermione, sólo podía imaginar que Draco no estaba seguro que hacer consigo mismo.

Blaise, sin embargo, no estaba seguro sobre lo que Draco realmente pensaba, así que asumía que la rabia de su amigo se debía por no haber podido conseguir una reacción por parte de Granger. Se prepararon para la lección de ese día y dejaron las mazmorras.

Estaban apunto de dejar el castillo y dirigirse a los invernaderos de Herbología cuando Blaise vio a Hopkins y sus amigos subiendo las escaleras.

Rápidamente se volvió a sus amigos "Oigan, tengo que usar el baño, los alcanzo luego. Díganle a Sprout donde estoy".

Los otros chicos asintieron y continuaron caminando en dirección a Herbología, Blaise sin embargo, se volteó y dirigió hacia las escaleras detrás de Hopkins y sus amigos.

* * *

El día paso rápido para Hermione y pronto se encontró a si misma en la biblioteca esa noche finalizando toda la tarea que pudiera antes de comenzar a patrullar los corredores. Las rondas habían sido tomadas por turnos y eran constantementes cambiadas. Hermione tenía suerte de que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.

Hizo los últimos arreglos a su tarea de aritmancia y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, cuando notó que alguien estaba parado frente a ella. Ella gimió para sus adentros pensando que era alguno de los tontos chicos de Slytherin, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Wayne Hopkins, buscador de Quidditch de Hufflepuff parando frente a ella.

Era alto, con gran cantidad de músculos que se podían ver a través de su camisa. Su piel era dorada por la exposición al sol. Tenía el pelo corto y de un rubio rojizo, con ligeras rayas debido al sol. Tenía una sonrisa amigable, chispeantes ojos azules y una capa de pecas en su nariz.

Con todo eso, era un tanto guapo, lo cual hacía que Hermione se preguntara curiosa porque estaba allí mirándola.

"Hola Hermione", el chico empezó con voz ronca que no parecía coincidir con su apariencia.

Hermione levantó una ceja, "Hola", dijo con claridad. Nunca le había hablado antes, así que no estaba segura de cuales eran sus intenciones.

Él se apoyó en la mesa de Hermione y esta no pudo dejar de notar sus tonificados brazos mientras el pasaba uno a su lado.

"Se que no hemos hablado antes", comenzó, "Pero te he notado por ahí y me estaba preguntando si ¿te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?" le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, que Hermione estaba segura derretía los corazones de todas las chicas, pero realmente no tenía ningún efecto en ella.

"Oh..uh…bueno, es muy lindo de tu parte preguntar, pero-" Fue interrumpida por él parándose mientras le sonreía.

"¡Excelente! Supongo que te veré luego entonces" Hermione lo miró en shock, no había dicho más de 15 palabras y ninguna de ellas era cercana a un "si". Simplemente asintió, insegura. ¿Qué podía doler decir que si?.

"Bien, nos vemos Hermione" Le dio una última sonrisa mientras se alejaba por los estantes. Hermione sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad antes de recoger sus cosas y salir de la biblioteca.

"¿Dijo que si?" preguntó Blaise impaciente cuando Hopkins rodeó la esquina en la que él estaba parado cerca de el área de transfiguración.

"No le di la opción de decir que no", Hopkins sonrío petulante y Blaise se mofó.

"Ok. Bueno, toma". Le tendió un puñado de galeones, "Más te vale seguir con esto, de otro modo te arrepentirás". Le amenazó Blaise.

"No entiendo porque me estás pagando para que invite a salir a Granger, cuando probablemente lo pudiera hacer gratis, pero un trato es un trato" dijo rápido guardando el dinero.

Blaise se mofó otra vez y dejo que el Hufflepuff se fuera de la biblioteca. Le había tomado algo de tiempo convencer a Hopkins que invitara a Granger a salir, más que todo porque todos sabían que no debían confiar en un Slytherin.

Una vez que Blaise lo convenció que de que no era una trampa, el chico accedió, con un poco de convencimiento de unos cuantos galeones, por supuesto. Blaise estaba interesado en ver las reacciones de Draco cuando se entere de Hermione estaba "saliendo" con alguien, eso haría que realmente supiera cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo, porque sabía que nunca lo averiguaría sólo preguntando.

* * *

Blaise entró a su dormitorio para encontrarse con Potter y Weasley arreglándose. Potter desesperadamente trataba de arreglar su cabello en el espejo de baño.

"¿Qué harán esta noche?" Preguntó Blaise acomodándose en su cama.

Ron volteó hacia él enderezando el cuello de su camisa "Pada Patil nos invitó a todos a una fiesta en la torre de Ravenclaw, es el cumpleaños de Michael Corner, creo, pero cualquier excusa para ir a una fiesta, sirve ¿cierto?" sonrío el pelirrojo y entró al baño justo cuando un frustrado Harry salía.

"¿Vas a ir Zabini?" preguntó Harry haciendo un último intento para arreglar su cabello.

"Lo dudo" respondió Blaise recostándose en la cabecera de la cama.

"Aw, ve, ¡es viernes por la noche! Nada interesante va a pasar aquí y sabes cuanto babean por ti las fans de Ravenclaw, especialmente". Finalizo Potter con un guiño en dirección de su amigo.

Blaise resopló divertido. Era verdad, las chicas de Ravenclaw lo preferían a él sobre los otros. A pesar de gustarle todos los chicos, parecían tener un punto débil por él.

"Si, claro" accedió Blaise después de un momento , "No estaría mal ¿cierto?" Potter sonrío mientras Blaise comenzaba a alistarse.

"Oigan ¿han visto a Malfoy?" preguntó repentinamente Potter volteando a donde Blaise quien veía su closet en busca de algo que vestir.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto desde la cena" respondió Blaise. Eso era raro.

Weasley salió del baño , "¿Malfoy no está aquí todavía? Se perdería la fiesta si no aparece pronto".

Los chicos continuaron alistándose hasta que 5 minutos después Draco entró al dormitorio.

"¡Al fin!" gritó Ron, "Íbamos a irnos sin ti, te estabas tardando mucho".

Draco quien se veía con un mejor humor del que estaba en la mañana, le dio una mirada a Weasley como si fuera un idiota "¿De que hablas pelirrojo?".

Weasley se quejó, mientras que los otros se burlaban del sobrenombre con el que Draco le había llamado.

"Estamos invitados a una fiesta en la torre Ravenclaw" dijo Weasley impaciente , "Habrá bebidas más fuertes que cervezas de mantequilla y tu sabes cuanto adoro a mis chicas de Ravenclaw" Weasley sonrío mientras que los otros reían divertidos.

"No obtendrás mucho de esas Ravenclaw con Zabini alrededor" agregó Potter golpeando el hombro de Weasley "lo siento, compañero".

Weasley se burló, "Ya veremos. Pueden amar el intelecto de Zabini, pero no han visto mi determinación" dijo el pelirrojo con aires de satisfacción.

Los otros se mofaron, "Así que ¿las molestarás hasta que salgan contigo?" preguntó Potter a penas disimulando su diversión.

"Bueno, no haré nada si Malfoy no comienza a mover su trasero y se alista, Padma nos va a encontrar fuera del retrato en 10 minutos. ¡Apúrate!" Ron dijo lanzándole una almohada a Draco, quien la esquivó fácil.

"Lo siento chicos, no puedo. Tengo deberes de Prefecto esta noche". Entró a la habitación y dejó su maletín en el suelo.

"¿Desde cuando tienes deberes de Prefecto?" preguntó Ron entrecerrando los ojos.

"Desde que la prefecta de Ravenclaw me pidió que tomara su puesto y así poder ir a la fiesta. Mis deberes eran mañana por la noche, pero ya que las pruebas de admisión son mañana, probablemente esté muy cansado como para ello" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué aceptaste tomarlo esta noche? ¡Puedes ir a la fiesta! " dijo Ron alarmado.

Draco se volvió a encoger de hombros, "Como ya dije, era conveniente. Tengo que verme con mi compañero en el hall, de todos modos".

"¿Quién va a patrullar contigo?" preguntó Blaise de repente.

Draco volteó hacia él como inseguro por un momento antes de cubrir su expresión con casual indiferencia, "sólo una chica". Se volteó alejándose de la mirada penetrante de Blaise.

"Los veré luego idiotas", dijo Blaise. Le dio una ultima mirada a Blaise antes de irse del dormitorio.

"Bueno" dijo Weasley mirando a sus dos amigos, "¿Vamos yendo?".

Los otros asintieron y se levantaron yendo por las mazmorras hasta la torre de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Hermione ya estaba en el Gran Comedor jugando con su varita entre sus dedos. Esa noche era su noche de patrullar, y al parecer le tocaba con Mandy Brocklehurst, una Ravenclaw de su año. Mandy parecía estar retrasada, y Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar que debería iniciar sin la chica, para así no terminar tan tarde.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y se paró de la mesa donde estaba, dirigiéndose a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Había acabado de abrir la puerta y de salir cuando se topó cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. Ella gritó de sorpresa y se alejó de él.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Es toque de queda". Ella trató de hacer que su voz sonara intimidante pero falló, ella estaba más preocupada de terminar con otro pulmón dañado, o peor.

Malfoy se burló de ella, "Soy prefecto también, Granger. Además, estoy patrullando esta noche".

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, "¡No lo estás!, yo miré la agenda, Mandy está conmigo esta noche". ¿Cómo se suponía que pasar la noche en presencia de Malfoy sin salir seriamente herida?.

El Slytherin rodó los ojos, "Bueno, la agenda ha cambiado. Ahora superémoslo. No quiero pasar más tiempo de lo necesario contigo."

Hermione le miró mal y le empujó haciendo su camino hacia la puerta de entrada, "Bueno, apúrate" siseó la chica mirando atrás donde él seguía parado.

Draco hizo su camino hacia donde estaba ella, su cara llena de desprecio. Ella cruzó sus brazos, "Si vas a hechizarme esta noche, o a hacerme algo, le diré a McGonagall. Ahora, tú toma el lado de allá, yo tomaré este lado". Ella señaló a su izquierda y derecha, "Nos encontraremos en el medio para volver adentro y comenzar en los pisos".

Malfoy se limitó a comenzar a caminar en la dirección que ella señaló. Hermione le mandó dagas con su mirada antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse en la dirección que le tocaba.

* * *

Arriba en la torre de Ravenclaw, Blaise no estaba pasándola bien. Estaba sentado con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Estaba siendo adulado por dos chicas de séptimo año, una de sexo y ocasionalmente se conseguía una sonrisa coqueta por parte de chicas de quinto. Estaba fingiendo escuchar a lo que una de las de séptimo le decía, una chica rubia con ojos verdes que le hablaba de su casa de playa en Brazil. Él asumía que era sangre pura.

Miró a su alrededor, Potter y Blaise estaban en distintos lados de la habitación tratando de conseguir chicas. Blaise notó que los chicos estaban bastante afectados por el whisky de fuego, y se preguntó si ellos siquiera recordaban que tenían las pruebas para Quidditch mañana.

Continuó mirando alrededor, había unos cuantos Gryffindors a la vez que Hufflepuff, y Blaise notó que Wayne Hopkins, el buscado de Hufflepuff se estaba poniendo bastante cómodo con una chica de Ravenclaw que Blaise no reconocía. Él estaba a punto de caminar hacia allá e informarle que por el momento, se suponía que debía estar saliendo con Hermione Granger.

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos, cuando Mandy Brocklehurst se acurruó a su lado, para gran molestia de la rubia de séptimo, que se alejó para conseguir más cerveza de mantequilla.

"Hola Blaise" le saludó Mandy alegremente, "¿Cómo has estado? Llevamos tiempo sin hablar".

Blaise y Mandy a menudo habían sido emparejados para las tareas en las clases que compartían. A Blaise le gustaba ella, porque, a diferencia de muchas Ravenclaw, ella parecía mantener su cerebro en buenas condiciones cuando hablaba con él. A menudo encontraba que Mandy era una fascinante conversadora, y se complacía genuinamente cuando tenía el chance de hablar con ella.

"Lo se", asintió Blaise, "No desde aquel duelo en DCAO al final de año pasado. En el cual, por cierto, te di una patada en el trasero" Sonrío él y ella rodó los ojos, "Sin embargo he estado bien ¿y tú?".

"Es bueno oírlo. Oh, he estado bien. Las vacaciones de veranos estuvieron bien, mi familia fue a Francia, pero yo me enfermé. Intoxicación de alimentos por tratar con el Escargot, así que no disfruté mucho" dijo arrugando la nariz.

"¿Escargot?" preguntó Blaise curioso de que tipo de comida era ese del que ella hablaba.

Ella sacudió su cabeza riendo débilmente , "Nunca me mirarías de la misma forma si te dijera" bromeó.

Blaise sonrío. Mandy se echó hacia atrás y tomó un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla mirando alrededor antes de voltearse hacia él. "Me sorprende que estés aquí, realmente. Es como una guarida de león para ti, especialmente".

Blaise sonrió de lado, "Bueno no tenía otros planes para mi Viernes por la noche, así que pensé en arriesgarme. Probablemente te debería agradecer por salvarme antes. Creo que la rubia de allá" dijo refiriéndose a la chica de séptimo año, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, "estaba a segundos de proponerse".

Mandy se burló ruidosamente, "Bueno entonces deberías considerarte afortunado de que Malfoy haya venido y pedido que intercambiáramos los deberes de patrullaje, y que yo haya aceptado. Quizás si es grave eso de no querer estar cansado para los entrenamientos de mañana…"

Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un ruidoso golpe. Mirando arriba, vio a Potter y Hopkins combatiendo en el suelo. La mesa llena de cervezas de mantequillas había sido volteada y unos cuantos hombres, incluyendo Weasley y uno de los del equipo de Hopkin estaban tratando de separarlos.

Mandy y Blaise se apresuraron hasta el lugar y comenzaron a ayudar a terminar con la pelea, lo cual era una hazaña ya que todos se habían agrupado a su alrededor. Blaise sacó a un Potter borracho del piso, quien ahora sangraba en el labio, y volteó hacia Mandy, "Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que Flitwick venga".

Mandy asintió y volteó volvió a la escena donde un borracho Hopkins le gritaba obscenidades a Harry. Harry, quien estaba literalmente siendo arrastrado lejos por Ron y Blaise, estaba tratando escapar de sus agarres para así poder volver y plantarle su puño en la cara del otro buscador.

Blaise literalmente empujó a Potter fuera del agujero del retrato, causando que el chico borracho se tambaleara y casi cayera de culo al salir de allí.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso'" gruñó Ron volviéndose hacia el chico con gafas.

"¡Es un maldito imbécil!" gritó Harry enojado, arrastrándose un poco, "¡Empezó a decir como me patearía el trasero en el primer juego, dijo que estaba fuera de forma y que ni era capaz de coger un resfriado en el invierno!"

Blaise sacudió su cabeza incrédulo, "¿Empezaste una pelea porque él obviamente estaba tratando de incitarte?".

Harry se quedó callado por un momento antes de decir, "No empecé la pelea. Él lo hizo. Robe su novia esta noche, la que el estaba casi tirándose. Ella lo dejó para coger otra cerveza de mantequilla así que le coquetee para molestarlo y resultó que yo le guste más" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luciendo satisfecho.

Weasley lo palmeó en la espalda, "Buen trabajo amigo. Muy astuto de ti".

Blaise suspiró, "Esa no era su novia. Él se supone que está saliendo con Granger" Blaise sabía que la historia de la pelea estaría en boca de todos por la mañana, sólo podía esperar que Potter y Weasley agregaran el rumor de que Hopkins y Granger, cuando lo contaran. Él necesitaba que Malfoy creyera que están saliendo.

Weasley y Potter cruzaron miradas antes de romper en ruidosas carcajadas. Blaise se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados esperando que pararan. Momentos después, lo hicieron, ambos secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡No puedo creer que esté viendo a Granger!" gritó Potter volviendo a reír.

"Bueno, al menos no te tienes que preocupar por él agarrando la snitch en el primer juego" comenzó Weasley burlándose, "Él está claramente ciego. Bueno, más ciego que tú" dijo refiriéndose a las gafas que estaban encima de la nariz de Potter. Él último le dio una mirada de enojo, pero antes de que pudieran empezar a pelear Blaise interrumpió.

"¿Pueden ambos callarse?" preguntó masajeando sus sienes, "Hemos estado parados en el mismo lugar por los últimos 15 minutos por sus imparables idioteces. Juro que ambos debieron haber sido sorteados en Gryffindor" Blaise comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la escalera.

Los dos chicos lucían algo ofendidos, pero siguieron a su amigo. Llegaron al rellano del quinto piso recostándose en la pared.

"¡Maldita sea!, estoy sangrando" exclamó Potter de repente. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a su amigo quien se estaba tocando el labio con sus dedos.

"¿Te acabas de dar cuenta" preguntó Blaise casi sorprendido.

"Deberíamos hacer una rápida parada en el área del hospital, no queremos que tu forma esté arruinada para mañana" comentó Weasley sonando algo sobrio.

"¿Cómo un labio roto puede arruinar su forma?" preguntó Blaise incrédulo.

Weasley se encogió de hombros, "No queremos arriesgarnos".

Potter aceptó, entonces estaba arreglado, harían una parada en el tercer piso para visitar el hospital y conseguir que la cortada de Potter sanara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba teniendo una terrible noche. Si no fuera por la presencia de Draco Malfoy, no sería así. Estaban actualmente patrullando el tercer piso, separados por supuesto, ya que Hermione había sugerido separarse para reducir el chance de matarse el uno al otro. Malfoy se había limitado a caminar en la otra dirección sin decir una sola palabra.

Hermione tenía que admitir que el Slytherin estaba extremadamente raro. La mitad del tiempo se la pasaba amenazándola con hechizarla, pero esa noche estaba inusualmente callado. Ella pensó que lo había visto mirándola por el rabillo de sus ojos unas cuantas veces. Pero ella asumía que el tan solo estar en su presencia era una tortura para él, probablemente estaba luchando con la necesidad de hechizarla o al menos asustarla.

Hermione acababa de pasar el área del hospital cuando escuchó voces en la esquina. Se paró con los brazos cruzados esperando para regañar a quienes fueran que estuvieran a esas horas por ahí.

Más perdió toda su confianza cuando vio a los tres Silver Marauders cruzar la esquina antes de parar abruptamente al notarla.

Potter y Weasley rompieron en idénticas sonrisas burlonas, mientras que Blaise le miraba sorprendido.

"Ya paso el toque de queda ¿por qué están fuera?" preguntó tratando de sonar autoritaria.

"¿Por qué estás tú fuera?" respondió Blaise. Hermione desvío su mirada de Potter, quien olía fuertemente a Whiskey de Fuego, a Blaise.

"Estoy patrullando esta noche, así que tengo razones para estar fuera", dijo con altivez, "Ustedes tres, no. Cinco puntos de Slytherin por cada uno" añadió apenas ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Potter y Weasley gimieron, mientras Blaise le fruncía el ceño. ¿Ella estaba patrullando esta noche? ¿Y Malfoy le había pedido a Mandy para sustituirla? Todo parecía muy confuso. Quizá Draco no sabía que Hermione estaba patrullando esta noche, ¿tal vez cambió y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde? Blaise no sabía, pero sabía que iba a entenderlo una vez que Draco se enterara de Hermione y Wayne Hopkins.

Casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Blaise, Potter tomó la palabra.

"Vamos Granger, no actúes como si no tuvieras un lado malo", dijo acercándose a ella, Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo con una mirada de desdén en su rostro y se apartó. "Sabemos de ti y el idiota de Hopkins" Hermione se sonrojo luciendo horrorizada.

"Personalmente yo pienso que debiste haber venido a mi primero, yo tengo muchas más habilidades que él, y no sólo atrapando una snitch…" Potter sonrío y la agarró por la cintura atrayéndola a él.

"¿Potter que demonios haces?" Malfoy había doblado la esquina y la primera cosa que vio fue a Potter tratando de acercarse a Granger.

Todos se detuvieron a mirar a Malfoy, excepto por Hermione que utilizó la oportunidad para empujar a Potter lejos de ella, más él parecía mantenerla fuertemente agarrada por la cintura. Blaise notó que Draco parecía achicar sus ojos ante eso, para luego alejarse su mirada.

Potter se rió, "Sólo estaba mostrándole a Granger que ella me debió haber elegido a mi antes que al estúpido de Hopkins. Me metí en una pelea con él esta noche, es un gran idiota".

"¿Hopkins?" preguntó Malfoy incrédulo. Blaise notó como mirada a Hermione antes de mirar a Potter.

"Sip, le golpee en la nariz", se jactó Potter con orgullo.

"Bien por ti" dijo Draco restándole importancia, "¿Pero qué es eso acerca de la sangre sucia y Hopkins?" rió, más Blaise pensó que se veía forcado. Blaise también noto que tenía una expresión casi como de enfermo en su rostro, como si hubiese tragado algo que le cayo mal.

Potter volteó hacia Hermione y le empujo hacia él una vez más a pesar de los esfuerzos que esta hacía para alejarse. Blaise notó como los brazos de Draco se contrajeron como si fuera a hacer algo, pero solamente levantó la mirada con sus manos convertidas en puños.

"Hermione aquí, está saliendo con Hopkins", dijo Potter sonriendo a la bruja luchando entre sus brazos, "Muy mala elección, hasta para ti, sábelo-todo. Aunque, supongo que tú no recibes muchas opciones. Yo te estoy dando una, sin embargo, estaría muy feliz de ofrecerte mis servicios".

Weasley soltó una risita mientras Blaise miraba a Malfoy y veía como este miraba como las manos de Potter recorrían la espalda de Hermione, y como estaban apretados.

Blaise notó la mandíbula de Malfoy tensarse y sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa, mostrando rabia. Blaise se adelantó y tomó a Potter por la parte trasera de su túnica, alejándolo de la bruja en protesta. Se dio cuenta que Malfoy parecía relajarse a la distancia puesta entre ellos.

"Ugh, eres repugnante Potter", dijo Hermione burlándose de él, ni un poco asustada ahora, "Me iré al próximo piso" dijo alejándose hacia las escaleras.

"¡Puedo hechizarte por ese comentario, Granger!" Gritó Potter enojado tras de ella.

"¡Y yo puedo tomar 100 puntos de Slytherin por tratar de herir a un prefecto, Potter!" le dijo Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras. Potter se quejó mientras Weasley se reía.

"Sólo cállate y ve donde Madam Pomfrey, ella ya esté probablemente dormida" dijo Blaise empujando a Potter hacia las puertas del hospital. Potter pasó por ellas seguido de Weasley, quien susurró, "¿Tú crees que me de una poción anti-resaca? Estoy sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.."

Blaise volteó hacia Draco quien veía la puerta cerrarse con una expresión en blanco.

"Así que.." comenzó Blaise actuando casual, "Rondas con Granger, deben de ser un infierno". Draco se mofó y asintió.

"Han sido una mierda" concordó Draco. Su rostro no parecía coincidir con ello, sin embargo.

"¿Por qué accediste a hacerlo entonces?" preguntó Blaise.

Draco le miró y luego desvío la mirada, "Brocklehurs me pidió que tomara su puesto así ella podía ir a la fiesta…yo sólo accedí porque era conveniente para ti. Sólo que si hubiera sabido que era con Granger la ronda no hubiese accedido."

Blaise entrecerró los ojos. Esa no era la historia que le había contado Mandy. ¿Podría ella haber mentido ante algo tan insignificante? Blaise no creía que ese fuera el caso, después de todo, parecía mucha coincidencia para que haya pasado por accidente. ¿Había Draco tomando intencionalmente el puesto de Mandy, sólo para poder estar cerca de Granger?. Él dejo sus pensamientos seguir, hasta que Potter y Weasley salieron del hospital lucieron mucho mejor.

"Ustedes idiotas, vayan a las mazmorras, ya". Dijo Draco, "Filch está por ahí rondando".

A la mención de Filch, Blaise y los otros dos chicos se fueron con un rápido "¡Chao!" sobre sus hombros mientras corrían escaleras abajo. En el camino Blaise miró como Draco saltaba las escaleras para llegar al cuarto piso y encontrarse con Hermione. Él frunció el ceño antes de voltearse y seguir a sus compañeros.

* * *

Hermione ahogó un bostezo mientras caminaba escuchando el sonido de sus propios pasos haciendo eco por las paredes de piedra. Esta noche había sido una de las patrullas con menos eventos de su vida (sin contar su casi violación por parte de Potter), y estaba actualmente aburrida.

Se dio la vuelta en la esquina y siguió caminando. Estaba sorprendida de que ellos no la hayan hechizado esta noche, quizá ignorarlos todo el día había servido para que la respetaran un poquito más. Ella casi se ríe de sus ridículos pensamientos.

Continuó caminando sin pensar por un momento, dejándose llevar pos su cansancio, cuando al rondar por una esquina se topó con algo duro. Ella gritó en sorpresa y cayó sobre su trasero, mirando arriba vio el rostro burlón de Malfoy mirándola.

"Honestamente sangre sucia, levántate" Él se movió hacia un lado. Hermione se levantó mientras le lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

"¡Para de llamarme así!" siseó enojada.

Malfoy se rió sin ningún tipo de sentimiento causando que se enfureciera aún más. "¿Finalmente reaccionando ¿eh?. Sabía que no podías seguir tu pequeño juego de ignorar mis insultos por mucho tiempo".

Hermione maldijo por dentro. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? ¡Yo ya he patrullado este corredor!". Malfoy se volteó para mirarla.

"¡No me grites, sangre sucia!" siseó. "Honestamente, Merlin ayude a Hopkins si los rumores son reales". Se volteó y siguió caminando más Hermione notó que era por el pasillo que ella aún no había patrullado.

"Bueno, la sangre no es importante para algunos" dijo Hermione obstinadamente. Ella odiaba admitir que había accedido a salir con Hopkins, pero si obtenía alguna reacción del idiota frente de ella, entonces valía la pena.

Malfoy simplemente soltó un bufido, "¿Así que el gran Hopkins te llevará a Hogsmeade?".

Hermione no respondió, pero miró sus pies sonrojada. Malfoy miró sobre su hombro y sonrió "Que romántico" dijo mientras seguía caminando.

"Cállate, idiota" una vez más Hermione se arrepintió de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Malfoy se detuvo bruscamente y se volteó. Hermione sintió que el miedo se acumulaba en su interior al ver como el avanzaba hacia ella. Ella retrocedió más el seguía adelantándose, hasta que eventualmente ella sintió su espalda golpearse contra la fría pared y él le miraba con una mirada llena de puro enojo.

"¿Qué me llamaste, asquerosa sangre sucia?"

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosamente, "Sólo bromeaba. Tú sabes, jugando" ella se rió nerviosamente. Malfoy no parecía divertido en lo más mínimo. Su rostro pareció suavizarse un poco, sin embargo.

"¿Estás asustada de mi, verdad sangre sucia?" preguntó él, un poco de su rabia se había ido de su voz.

"No" respondió Hermione, aunque muy rápido. Ella no quería que él pensara eso, ya que sólo lo animaría.

Él se alejó un poco, "Bien, así que si no quieres que te hechice no me hagas enojar".

Ella replicó, "¡Tú me hechizas incluso cuando no te estoy haciendo nada!".

"Bueno, obviamente, porque es divertido. Y porque alguien necesita ponerte en tu lugar." Él se dio vuelta y caminó hacia otro lado.

"Estúpido" murmuró Hermione en voz baja, más se paralizó al ver a Malfoy parar de caminar. Ella debió haberlo dicho más alto de lo que pensaba. Ella maldijo internamente.

"¿Qué fue eso, sangre sucia?" dijo volteando a mirarla.

Hermione se retorció bajo su mirada, "N-nada".

Él se limitó a levantar una ceja, que fue seguido poco después por un hechizo "Rectusempra" murmuró calmadamente y Hermione fue instantáneamente al suelo.

Ella sin embargo se dio cuenta que no estaba en dolor, lo cual le sorprendía. Ella estaba sólo recibiendo cosquillas en niveles casi insoportables, y se había derrumbado al suelo muriendo de la risa.

Pronto se dio cuenta, cuando su respiración se hizo difícil, porque el hechizo era peligroso. Empezó a jadear tratando de recuperar aire en medio de sus risas, y se sintió aliviada cuando Malfoy eliminó el hechizo.

Ella alzó su mirada para mirarlo, un poco de su cabello caía sobre sus ojos. Le estaba mirando a ella con una expresión en blanco, más Hermione notó que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ella se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, sintiéndose incomoda bajo su mirada. Ellos se quedaron parados con sus ojos cerrados por un momento, antes de que Malfoy murmurara algo de manera casi inaudible.

"Te odio"

Se dio vuelta y se alejó dejando a Hermione mirando tras él con una mezcla de confusión, rabia, y sorpresivamente, una pequeña fracción de dolor.

Hermione decidió dejar que Malfoy terminara este piso, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras para patrullar el quinto piso.

Los pensamientos de Hermione siguieron en Malfoy, aún cuando comenzó a patrullar los demás corredores. Él estaba actuando extraño con ella. Primero, él actualmente le hablaba, segundo, casi ni la hechizaba, y tercero, la manera en que la miraba no era normal. Ella se convencía en si misma pensando que quizá su presencia le causaba algún tipo de crisis mental. Ella sacudió su cabeza a ese pensamiento, él nunca dejaría que ella le afectara tanto.

Ella continuó patrullando esa noche, asegurándose de evitar a Malfoy a toda costa. Eventualmente, a las 12 en punto, ella ya había terminado y estaba deseosa de ir a la cama y descansar. Su sueño fue muy inquieto, porque ella no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Draco "Te odio", y cuanto parecía decirlo en serio. Más importante, ella no podía entender porque eso le dolía.

* * *

Blaise despertó al día siguiente por el sonido de sus amigos corriendo a su alrededor. Ellos estaban en sus uniformes de Quidditchs y gritando cosas al azar, como "¿Has visto mi otro calcetín?" y "¡Ese es mi guante, no tuyo!".

Blaise trató de sofocar todo el ruido con la almohada más se rindió unos minutos después. Se sentó y vio como Potter y Wealey corrían alrededor, mientras Malfoy estaba sentado muy callado en su cama, mirando al vacío.

Blaise frunció el ceño. Había notado que su amigo se había vuelto muy callado últimamente, y se preguntaba si tenía que ver con Hermione. En esos momentos, el lucía deprimido.

Draco miró a Blaise al haber notado que alguien le miraba. El último le sonrío a su amigo, "Espero que encuentres buenos jugadores hoy, amigo".

Blaise le dio una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta, "Nosotros podríamos tenerte a ti como jugador, Zabini".

Blaise sonrió, "No hay chance, amigo". Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Cuando salió, se encontró con el dormitorio vacío, más Goyle quien seguía roncando. Se vistió y cogió su bolso para luego dirigirse en dirección a la biblioteca.

Sabía que habían muchos viendo el entrenamiento de Quidditch para todas las casas, pero Blaise nunca había sido un fan de los deportes, así que había decidido pasar su día, o al menos una parte de su día, en la biblioteca para hacer un poco de tarea.

Blaise entró a la callada habitación para encontrarla casi vacía. Habían unos cuantos Ravenclaw, a quien el evitaba, y unos cuantos Hufflepuffs, pero el asumía que la mayoría de la gente estaba disfrutando de su fin de semana haciendo cosas divertidas, no tarea.

Se adentró un poco más en la biblioteca hacia una zona apartada, donde se encontraba la mesa que él solía usar. Él había estudiado en la misma mesa por años y nunca había visto a nadie más sentarse allí. Al doblar la esquina, sin embargo vio a una inconfundible mata de cabello rizado y castaño sentada en su mesa.

Se acercó a ella. "Granger ¿desde cuándo te sientas aquí?"

Ella saltó levemente, en su silla y lo miró, "¿Qué?".

Él rodó los ojos antes de repetir la preguntaba lenta y deliberadamente "¿Desde cuándo te sientas aquí?" dijo señalando la silla en la que ella se encontraba.

Ella frunció el ceño, "No es necesario ser un gilipollas, hay una chica de Ravenclaw sentada en mi usual puesto, así que me vine a sentar aquí, es un lugar bueno" dijo mirando alrededor, "Es mucho más tranquilo".

Blaise entrecerró los ojos, "Esta es mi mesa, no pienses de hacer de este tu puesto permanente" Blaise muy rara vez se enojaba por las cosas, pero cuando las personas trataban de quitarle su territorio, le molestaba infinitamente.

Hermione alzó una ceja, "Está bien, cálmate. Hay una mesa justo al lado de aquí, ¿por qué no te sientas allí por hoy?".

Blaise suspiró con fastidio, pero se sentó en la otra mesa, esta sería la primera y última vez que dejaría que Granger gane, de todos modos.

"Ya que estás aquí" comenzó Hermione mordiendo su pluma, "Podríamos comenzar con el trabajo de pociones".

Blaise apenas asintió antes de levantarse para agarrar algunos libros que hablaran sobre los ingredientes de la poción multijugos. Estaba hojeando los libros cuando Hermione se le acercó por detrás.

"Probablemente debería darte las gracias por lo de anoche", dijo Hermione luciendo incómoda. Blaise miró sobre su hombro mientras dejaba correr sus dedos por los títulos de los libros.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el estante que tenía en frente.

"Por alejar al Potter borracho de mi" dijo en voz baja ella, "Dudo que otro lo hubiese hecho".

Blaise no estaba de acuerdo, aunque no lo mencionó. El había visto lo mal que se había puesto Malfoy cuando Potter estaba prácticamente encima de Hermione. Sólo había intervenido para salvar a Draco de la vergüenza y Potter de salir herido, porque él sabía que tarde o temprano Draco iba a intervenir.

No, Draco, hubiese detenido a Potter eventualmente, pero con sus puños. Fue por eso que Blaise estaba seguro que su amigo estaba interesado en la chica que torturó durante los últimos cinco años. Aunque no estaba seguro a donde ir con eso. El debería decirle a Hopkins que se retire, para que así no saliera herido.

"Oh..bueno, no fue nada." Dijo Blaise finalmente "Potter simplemente no puede manejar el alcohol".

Hermione se mofó más no dijo nada, y ambos continuaron buscando los libros.

Dos horas después, ellos estaban sentados en sus mesas, con plumas y pergaminos esparcidos por todo alrededor, escribiendo furiosamente. Habían encontrado información de tres ingredientes, hasta ahora, y habían comenzado a escribirlo.

Habían discutido sobre la estructura de la misma durante unos largos diez minutos, y eventualmente ambos habían acordado que dividirían el trabajo entre los dos para así permitir al otro escribir en su propio estilo, y juntarlo al final. Hermione bajó su pluma y se sorprendió cuando su estómago gruñó.

Mirando al reloj se dio cuenta que ya era hora de almorzar, habían estado tan absorbidos en la tarea que ni lo habían notado. Ella miró a Zabini, quien seguía garabateando.

"Hey" dijo ella, él alzó la mirada de su trabajo, "Es la hora del almuerzo y estoy muriendo de hambre".

Blaise bajó su pluma y se estiró, "Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también." Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

"¿Deberíamos volver luego o agarrar nuestras cosas?" preguntó ella.

"Nosotros podríamos volver luego" respondió él, "Sí seguimos a este ritmo lo tendremos terminado para hoy".

Él y Hermione salieron de la biblioteca y bajaron las escaleras. Hermione notó que el se mantenía a la par que ella.

"¿No tienes miedo de que te vean conmigo?" preguntó ella realmente sorprendida.

Blaise se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír, "Sí alguien nos ve, sólo diré que estoy a punto de hechizarte".

Para su sorpresa Hermione se echó a reír. Él no pudo evitarlo y la acompañó.

"Bueno, no me puedes torturar tan mal como Malfoy. Él realmente me odia desde nacimiento, porque soy una nacida de muggles". Su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una pequeña mueca. Blaise apartó la mirada sintiéndose incómodo. Si sólo supiera…

"Malfoy sólo ha sido criado para ser de mente cerrada sobre ciertas cosas, no es su culpa" dijo Blaise simplemente. Él sabía la naturaleza de la educación de Draco, y no lo envidiaba para nada.

Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, ya sea en compasión o incredulidad, él asumía que era la última. Ambos hicieron su camino hasta el hall, donde Blaise notó que sus amigos estaban aún en sus uniformes de Quidditch, rodeados de un montón de chicas.

Blaise alzó la mirada donde Blaise, antes de que sus ojos se movieran a Hermione y de nuevo a Blaise. Él parecía evaluar la situación, más Blaise estaba seguro de que lo estaba malinterpretando todo.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó Hermione entrando.

"No" respondió él con sus ojos aún en Malfoy, cuyos ojos se habían achicado, "Te alcanzó luego del almuerzo en la biblioteca".

Hermione asintió y le brindó una brillante sonrisa, la cual por desgracia no paso desapercibida por Draco, antes de entrar totalmente al comedor y sentarse en la mesa con Neville, quien acababa de llegar de los invernaderos después de haber trabajado en su proyecto de crédito extra.

Blaise se acercó a los otros merodeadores. "¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó entrando en la conversación.

"Bien" respondió Draco con rigidez sin mirar a Blaise. Blaise suspiró.

Los otros comenzaron a caminar por el hall y Blaise se detuvo tocando a Draco en el hombro. El rubio volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido, "¿Qué?".

Blaise no estaba seguro que le hizo decir eso, más se arrepintió tan rápido como lo dijo. "Estoy interesado en Ginny Weasley, no en ella".

Ambos sabían a quien se refería con "ella", pero aparentemente Draco estaba en negación, no sólo con sus amigos, si no consigo mismo.

"¿Acaso pareciera que me importara algo quien gusta de Granger?" Blaise quería decir "Actualmente, si" más no lo hizo.

"Te he dicho antes Zabini, que cual sea la idea que tengas, estás equivocado. Ella es una sangre sucia". Draco siseó antes de voltearse y entrar en el comedor.

Blaise pasó una mano por su cabello en frustración. Quizá conseguir que Draco lo admitiera, al menos a él, era una causa perdida. Él suspiró cansado y se adentró en el gran comedor, donde Draco estaba silenciosamente mirando a Hermione, mientras los otros a su alrededor hablaban animados. Blaise simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo. Déjenme muchos reviews que me animen a continuarla.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a la magnífica Short-circuit-Soulmate que me dio su permiso para traducirla en español.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**_... Blaise obtiene su venganza_**

Hermione estaba camino al Gran Comedor para desayunar una mañana, con Neville a su lado charlando animadamente sobre su proyecto de Herbología. Ella siempre disfrutaba hablar con Neville sobre trabajos escolares, él era mucho más inteligente de lo que las personas creían, y ella había influenciado en él a través de los años haciéndolo bastante estudioso. Su único problema era la falta de confianza.

Hermione sonrío cuando él le conto sobre su escapada la previa noche de la planta, la trampa del demonio, que estaba creciendo en el invernadero, y como sólo había logrado recordar que odiaban la luz justo cuando la planta lo trataba de asfixiar. Aún a pocos pasos del Gran comedor Hermione seguía escuchando a Neville, cuando alguien la llamo por su nombre, "¡Oye Hermione!".

Ella miró a su alrededor y vio la cara sonriente de Wayne Hopkins caminando hacia ella, también notó un montón de curiosas miradas de personas que obviamente se preguntaban que iba a hacer él.

Neville había parado de hablar y estaba mirando al buscador con curiosidad. Hermione le había contado a Neville sobre su "cita" con Hopkins, pero seguía avergonzada ante la idea de hablar con Hopkins en frente de él.

"Buenos días, Wayne" le saludó sin ánimos. Ella volteó hacia Neville quien miraba al buscador como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas, "Adelántate Nev, yo te alcanzo".

Siendo honesta, ella no quería discutir nada en frente de Neville, especialmente cuando ella sabía cual iba a ser el tema. Eso sería simplemente embarazoso.

Neville asintió, y con una última mirada curiosa en dirección a Hopkins, siguió adelante. Hermione se volvió hacia la sonriente cara en frente de ella.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó ella pretendiendo que hablaba con cualquier otro estudiante y no con alguien que la había invitado a salir.

"Bueno, tú sabes que te pedí ir a Hogsmeade, y se que dijiste que si y todo…" Wayne comenzó.

Hermione miró alrededor avergonzada a las personas mirando al extraño par. Desvío la mirada de sus escrutinios y se encontró a si misma distraída por la presencia de los merodeadores caminando, no pavoneándose, desde las mazmorras hacia el Gran Comedor.

"Uhuh", comentó Hermione distraídamente, mientras vagamente escuchaba a Hopkins hablar. Realmente no estaba escuchando, de todos modos, se había olvidado casi por completo del chico en frente a ella y miraba a los merodeadores caminar por el pasillo, o más específicamente, estaba intercalando su mirada entre Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy. El último, muy a su pesar, se había mantenido en sus pensamientos frecuentemente esos últimos días, especialmente desde el incidente donde ellos patrullaron juntos.

Ella estaba segura de que él tenía problemas psicológicos, o al menos que su presencia le hacía parecer como si así fuera. La manera en que el la atormentaba siempre no podía ser un comportamiento normal ¿verdad?. Ella no le había dicho nada a Neville sobre esto, después de todo, ella tendría que explicarle la teoría básica de la psicología para lograr que su amigo entendiera.

"¿Hermione? ¡Hermione!" Ella volvió bruscamente a Hopkins que la miraba bastante molesto, y se dio cuenta que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

"¿Ah? Disculpa ¿qué decías?" preguntó un poco distraída mientras los merodeadores se le acercaban.

Malfoy siguió adelante sin una sola mirada hacia ella, a pesar de que ella no esperaba que la reconociera. Weasley paso igual, Zabini asintió de manera corta y ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, y por último, Potter, viendo con quien estaba hablando paro un momento sólo para decir, "Recuerda Granger, si tu quieres que un hombre te demuestre realmente como se hace, siempre estoy dispuesto" le guiñó a ella y le mandó una mirada burlona a Hopkins, quien le miró mal.

Hermione se mofó, sacudiendo su cabeza sin poder creer cuan arrogante podía llegar a ser una persona, antes de regresar su atención al chico delante de ella que seguía mandándole dagas con la mirada a la espalda del buscador.

"¿Qué estabas diciendo de todos modos?" le preguntó a Hopkins, apenas ocultando su impaciencia. Ella quería que la conversación terminara para así poder desayunar rápidamente y a ese paso pasarían todo el día allí.

"¿Huh?" el volteó a mirarla, tratando de retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos, "Oh, Umm…yo estaba sólo… confirmando que todavía fuéramos a Hogsmeade. Se que dijiste que si, pero sólo quería asegurarme de que todavía seguía en pie". El le dedicó una sonrisa extraña.

"Oh…" dijo Hermione incómoda, ella miró a su alrededor mientras pensaba que una excusa podía aparecer de las sombras, pero en cambio se encontró con un grupo de chicas mirándola mal, casi como diciendo "¿quién se cree que es?" Hermione entrecerró los ojos a ellas. Ya les mostraría. "Si, todavía sigue en pie. Nos vemos entonces ¿De acuerdo?".

Hermione apenas esperó por su respuesta, "Perfecto, nos vemos luego", antes de correr hacia el comedor, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho que si en primer lugar. Aunque, si eso molestaba a unas cuantas chicas fastidiosas y chicos babosos, miró de reojo a Potter, ella estaría feliz.

Su mirada se movió hacia el rubio merodeador quien ella estaba segura, odiaba más que nunca, especialmente desde que él tan claramente le había dicho sentir lo mismo. Su rabia decayó un poco al recordar lo que Zabini le había dicho sobre la educación de Draco.

Seguramente, a pesar de su educación, él debería tener su propia mente, y no dejarse influenciar por las creencias de los sangre pura que sólo lo justificaban para burlarse de los nacidos de muggles constantemente por cinco años, y probablemente, pensó Hermione con tristeza, por el resto de su vida escolar.

No, la educación no era una escusa para nada, a pesar de que lo que Blaise haya dicho. Blaise era de una familia de sangre pura y había conseguir mirar a través de ella y hablarle como si no fuera la escoria del mundo.

Si, Blaise era el que la trataba mejor de todos ellos, y por eso ella estaba agradecida, de todos modos no estaba segura si él la ayudaría la próxima vez que la atraparon sola. Ella había tenido suerte de escapar las últimas veces sin conseguir serias heridas.

Ella alejó sus pensamientos de los slytherins a Hopkins. Él parecía ser el único chico en la escuela que le había dado una oportunidad, a pesar de que realmente a ella no le gustaba él, o más bien, ni siquiera lo conocía bien. Pero ella lo había visto ocasionalmente y era un Hufflepuff, esa casa era conocida por su decencia.

Sabía sin embargo que no importa cuan decente fuera, él no tenía lo que ella buscaba. Suspiró, e inconscientemente sus ojos se movieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin otra vez. Un codazo a su lado le atrajo su atención de vuelta a la mesa de Gryffindor y se volteó para seguir hablando con Neville.

Poco sabía Hermione que las intenciones de Hopkins no eran tan honorables como ella pensaba esa mañana, al menos Blaise Zabini sabía eso.

Él había rodeado al Hufflepuff en los corredores unos días atrás y le había dicho que ya no había necesidad de pretender salir con Hermione, que Blaise ya había descubierto lo que necesitaba saber. Después de aceptar a regañadientes que se quedara con el dinero que Blaise le había ofrecido en primer lugar, el buscador había prometido dejar a Hermione de manera educada.

Blaise se suponía que debía dejar que el buscador siguiera cortejando a Hermione, pero habiendo visto la reacción de Draco cuando Potter la miraba de reojo, estaba seguro de que el Hufflepuff correría peligro.

Blaise miró a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Hermione estaba charlando con Longbottom. Ella no parecía enojada en lo absoluto, a pesar del hecho de que Blaise sabía que cuando ellos pasaron hacia el Gran Comedor, Hopkins estaba en proceso de terminar todo.

Él estaba un poco impresionado, cuando otra chica estaría destrozada, sintiéndose rechazada, y llorando. No Hermione, a pesar, ella parecía perfectamente normal.

Blaise terminó el resto de su desayuno rápidamente, sin molestarse en entablar conversación con sus amigos. Desde el día que le había dicho a Draco sobre sus intenciones con Ginny y no con Hermione, el chico se había vuelto una verdadera molestia.

De todos modos él no le creía a Blaise, o simplemente estaba enojado de que Blaise supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, él no estaba seguro. Pero sea lo que sea, estaba manteniendo a Draco y Blaise bastante distanciados, lo cual era inusual para los mejores amigos quienes habían estado bastante cercanos desde pequeños.

* * *

La primera clase del día fue pociones. Los estudiantes entraron al salón de clase e inmediatamente fueron mandados a agruparse en parejas para trabajar en la poción multijugos. Blaise se acercó a la mesa de Hermione y fue inmediatamente recibido con una brillante sonrisa.

Quería decirle que no hiciera más eso, por el bienestar de su amistad con Draco, pero era muy tarde, cuando alzó su mirada vio a su amigo rubio desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Blaise suspiró.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana, Zabini?" le preguntó ella, a la ligera mientras agitaba la poción. Blaise estaba seriamente considerando ignorarla sólo para demostrarle a Draco que él realmente no estaba interesado en ella, y quizá conseguiría que su amigo dejara de ser un idiota, pero cuando ella se volteó y lo miró expectante, él respondió de mala gana.

"Bueno, tú estuviste trabajando conmigo la mayoría del Sábado" dijo mirando a la poción. "Domingo fue aburrido. Así que un no muy interesante fin de semana para nada. ¿El tuyo?" preguntó él cortésmente.

"Oh, cierto. Pase la mayor parte de mi domingo con Neville" ella sonrío a la mención de su amigo y Blaise aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar el tema.

"Ya veo. ¿No pasaste tiempo con tu novio entonces?" preguntó él casualmente, aunque realmente estaba bastante interesado sobre que habría pasado entre ella y Hopkins. La cabeza de Hermione se levantó bruscamente y le miró mal.

"¡Él no es mi novio!" dijo ella un poco alto, causando que varios ojos alrededor se posaran sobre su mesa. Snape se mofó desde la parte delantera del salón, aunque no la regañó. Ella bajó la mirada sonrojada, sintiéndose avergonzada por su arrebato.

Blaise podía sentir los ojos de Malfoy encima de ellos, y trató de no maldecir el hecho de que su exagerado y paranoico amigo podría ponerse peor ahora que probablemente pensaba que Blaise estaba cuestionando su relación con Hopkins.

"Y de todos modos" continuó Hermione más calmada , "Él sólo me llevará a Hogsmeade. Ni siquiera es una cita o algo por el estilo".

Blaise la miró extrañado. "¿Hogsmeade? ¿Así que vas a ir a Hogsmeade con él?" ¿No se suponía que Hopkins debía cancelarlo esa mañana?.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada extrañada, antes de asentir lentamente. "Si, sólo Hogsmeade. De todos modos, probablemente me deshaga de él a la mitad, creo. Neville y yo siempre vamos a Hogsmeade juntos" ella volvió de nuevo a su poción.

Blaise asintió sumergido en sus pensamientos. Él tendría que tener otra charla con Hopkins y ver qué demonios estaba haciendo. Blaise nunca había obtenido la impresión de que el Hufflepuff estuviera genuinamente interesado en Hermione. A pesar de que había admitido de que ella era bonita, Blaise sabía que nunca hubiera hecho eso si no obtenía algo a cambio, como un puñado de galeones.

La mañana ocurrió más lenta de lo que Blaise hubiera deseado ya que realmente se estaba preguntando a que demonios estaba jugando Hopkins, y estaba esperando encontrar un momento para encontrarlo a solas y preguntarle, sin sus amigos mirando o escuchando la conversación.

Hermione estaba agradecido cuando llegó el momento del almuerzo. Estaba caminando hacia el gran comedor solo ya que se había agazapado un poco de sus amigos. El notó a Hopkins bajando las escaleras y rápidamente se puso en su camino. Hopkins lo miró por un momento y sintiendo que el Slytherin no se apartaría, le dijo a sus amigos que siguieran adelante. Ellos se fueron lanzándole miradas curiosas a Blaise mientras este comenzaba a hablar.

"¿Pensé que te había dicho que terminaras con Granger?" preguntó Blaise, apenas escondiendo su frustración. No estaba seguro por qué estaba enojado por la idea de Hopkins saliendo todavía con ella, pero simplemente desechó sus preocupaciones pensando que era porque le molestaba que el Hufflepuff no le había hecho caso.

"Cambie de opinión. ¿Qué te importa?" respondió Hopkins desafiante. Blaise resistió la tentación de golpearlo en la cabeza.

"El punto es que se que realmente no te gusta ella. Si piensas que puedes tener sexo con ella y ya, piénsalo de nuevo".

Hopkins tuvo la valentía de reír. "Tú fuiste el que me pidió que la invitara a salir en primer lugar, lo cual es básicamente igual de malo. Tú y tus amigos la hacen vivir en un infierno todo el tiempo, es un poco estúpido de tu parte enojarte cuando alguien más quiere hacer lo mismo. Y de todos modos" continuó sonriendo con un aire de suficiencia. "Estoy haciendo esto para molestar a Potter. ¿No has visto como la miraba? Eso me da más para burlarme de él hasta el primer juego".

Blaise resopló. "¿Eres estúpido? Potter no está interesado en ella. Él se interesa en todo lo que tenga dos piernas y un par de senos".

Hopkins pareció pensarlo un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. "De todos modos, la cosa más cercana que tengo para molestarlo es ella. Como si realmente yo fuera a creer cualquier cosa que tu me digas, ustedes son mejores amigos".

Blaise procedió a hablar pero lo pensó inútil. Se había salido de sus manos, y lo que sea que pase entre él y Hermione no era su problema, a pesar de que tenía ese sentimiento de que no iba a durar mucho, especialmente ya que ninguno de los dos estaba genuinamente interesado en el otro.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y entró al Gran Comedor. Encontró la mirada de Draco y de repente deseó que esa competencia de Hopkins pueda conseguir que actúe de acuerdo a sus secretos sentimientos por Hermione.

Blaise se sentó y comenzó a servirse su almuerzo, apenas escuchando la charla de Potter y Weasley al lado suyo. Se estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo había vivido Draco con sus sentimientos secretos hacia Hermione. ¿Serían meses o años?. Había sido sólo ese año que Blaise lo había notado, ¿pero quizá habría sido evidente un tiempo atrás? ¿Quizá Draco había olvidado de esconderlo?.

Blaise no estaba seguro, pero sabía que los sentimientos realmente estaban allí. Casi sentía lástima por su amigo, con toda su suerte se había enamorado de la persona que se suponía debía odiar, y que había sido enseñado a odiar. Por eso su negación. Él continuó su almuerzo silenciosamente, deseando que las cosas funcionaran para su amigo.

* * *

La biblioteca había sido siempre un lugar de silencio para Hermione, así que cuando tan sólo faltaban cuatro días para el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada y todos estaban sufriendo de la "fiebre de quidditch" ella se había encontrado allí más a menudo sólo para alejarse de esa charla insustancial.

Ella estaba sola otra vez ese día, ya que Neville estaba, otra vez trabajando en los invernaderos. Ella estaba feliz de que él hubiese encontrado algo que amara tanto que quisiera trabajar en ello en cada oportunidad que tuviera, pero siendo honesta, ella se sentía muy sola con él fuera todo el tiempo.

Suspiró acercando el libro a ella. Ella no podía realmente culpar a Neville, ella a menudo se enfocaba tanto en sus tareas que olvidaba ir a almorzar, y a veces, cenar. Hoy no era uno de esos días, de todos modos, ya que no estaba en un humor para leer, de hecho había leído la misma página dos veces y no podía siquiera recordar que decía.

Miró alrededor de la biblioteca. Estaba prácticamente vacía, además de ella y unos seis estudiantes. Ella se levantó de su mesa y comenzó a pasear por los estantes por unos cuantos minutos antes de encontrar un tomo interesante y regresar a su mesa. Ella no estaba sola, sin embargo.

Al regresar vio a Blaise Zabini descansando casualmente en su mesa habitual. Ella se sentó e frente de él en otra mesa. Él le sonrío cuando ella regreso a su asiento.

"Veo que encontraste una nueva mesa ¿no?" dijo él mientras ella dejaba caer el libro en la mesa y comenzaba a hojearlo.

Hermione se encogió de hombres. "Es mejor aquí. Y tú no te puedes quejar porque no estoy en tu asiento".

Blaise se rió antes de alzar sus manos en defensa "No iba a decir nada".

Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato. Hermione leyendo y Blaise viéndola. Quería demasiado hacerle unas cuantas preguntas que le estaba comiendo. Él se sentó derecho y aclaró su garganta.

Hermione alzó su mirada hacia él por debajo de sus pestañas, todavía dándole más atención al libro. "¿Si?" preguntó ella.

"Tenía curiosidad" comenzó el jugueteando con su pluma con aire distraído, "¿Por qué Hopkins? Me refiero ¿por qué decirle que si a salir con él?".

Realmente no le molestaba a Blaise, pero sentía que era su responsabilidad por haberlos juntado. Draco se pondría peor aún de lo que estaba si el pensaba que Hermione estaba interesada en alguien más, especialmente si se enteraba que había sido culpa de Blaise que eso pasara.

Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida por su pregunta y no estaba segura como responderla.

"Oh..uhh" vaciló. "No estoy realmente segura, si te soy honesta. Me gusta aprender cosas, explorar nuevos caminos. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no está bien si no le doy un chance?" ella se encogió de hombros sabiendo que había sido una respuesta patética.

Blaise la miró incrédulo. "¿Así que estás haciendo esto por aprender una nueva experiencia? Demonios" murmuró él bajo su aliento.

Hermione lo miró mal. ¿Por qué es tan malo que una chica tenga una cita con un chico si no está interesada realmente? Los he visto, a ti y a tus amigos, ustedes cambian chicas más de lo que cambian sus ropas interiores. ¡Por lo menos mis intenciones son más honorables que un simple rapidito! – terminó ella con rabia cerrando su libro.

Blaise estaba sorprendido por su ira. "No necesitas reaccionar de forma exagerada, sólo preguntaba".

"Si, bueno, no preguntes" dijo obstinadamente "Se que las personas ya están hablando, preguntándose porque él me está prestando atención a mi. ¿Es tan ridículo que alguien pueda verme a mi más que como una perdedora o una sabelotodo?"

De pronto una carga de culpa le invadió. Toda eso era su culpa, él lo había empezado, y cuando termine, personas saldrían heridas. Más que todo Hermione.

"¿Qué si te digo que conozco a alguien que puede ser mejor para ti?" comenzó antes de vacilar "Me refiero, que genuinamente le gustes… que sólo necesite superar su orgullo un poco…bueno mucho".

Se detuvo preguntándose si era realmente el orgullo de Draco lo que impedía actuar de acuerdo sus sentimientos. Por supuesto que tenía que serlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?.

Hermione se burló de él. "Si claro, Zabini". Ella abrió su libro y volvió a seguir leyendo.

"No, es en serio Granger. Hopkins no está realmente interesando. Pero conozco a alguien que si, sólo tienes que tener una mente abierta" Él sabía que ella necesitara una mente muy abierta. Por otra parte, los dos la necesitarían y Draco estaría muy enojado si Blaise decía su secreto. ¿Quizá debería dejar de interferir?

"¿Cómo podrías saber si Hopkins está interesado o no?" preguntó ella desafiándolo.

Él vaciló. No podía decirle la verdadera razón. "Acabo de verle con una chica" él esperaba que esa fuera razón suficiente como para que ella terminara con Hopkins, pero sabía que no sería así.

"¿Y?" preguntó Hermione hostil. "Soy mejor amiga de un chico. Estoy constantemente con él. Tú no puedes simplemente saltar a tan estúpida conclusión" ella cerró su libro otra vez con rabia. Blaise estaba casi divertido, a ese paso no leería nada.

"No me refería de manera platónica, Granger" dijo él sin poder creer que tendría que explicarle eso a una joven de 17 años.

Él la vio dudar un momento antes de levantarse y empacar sus cosas. "Me voy" dijo ella con altivez. "No vengas aquí actuando como si te importaran mis sentimientos, Zabini. Los conozco a ti y a tus amigos. ¡Ustedes me han hecho mi vida un infierno por años! Sólo porque no lo han hecho últimamente significa que voy a olvidar quienes son en realidad".

Con eso, ella se volteó y salió furiosa. Blaise se quedó mirando la pared. Ella tenía razón, sus amigos y él había sido siempre crueles con ella. Pero eso había cambiado cuando él supo la verdadera razón tras las burlas, y él sabía que Malfoy había dejado un poco el abuso ahora que Blaise estaba sobre él.

No estaba seguro sobre lo que le había dicho antes. Malfoy era un cretino, de los mejores. ¿Podrían él y Hermione si quiera ser compatibles? ¿O sería siempre una obsesión de un solo lado por parte de Draco?. Blaise pasó sus manos por su cabello en frustración, quizá tratar de interferir sería inútil.

Él miró a su alrededor en la vacía biblioteca, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No intentaría mediar más, especialmente cuando ambos eran bastante malagradecidos

* * *

"¿Estás segura que estás bien Hermione?" preguntó Hermione cuando se sentaron en la sala común de Gryffindor, en un tranquilo rincón jugando al ajedrez mágico. Hermione estaba perdiendo, aunque tenía que ver más que todo con la falta de interés.

"Estoy bien, Nev. Sólo estoy cansada de los idiotas en esta escuela". Neville sonrío ante si tono molesto.

"No puedo evitar notar que has estado bastante cerca con uno de esos idiotas últimamente" le dio una mirada perspicaz mientras movía su reina.

Hermione bajó la mirada al tablero, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Algunos de ellos no son tan malos…" murmuró con voz baja.

Neville asintió. "Lo se, Hermione. Pero estoy preocupado de que salgas herida. Me refiero, ¿no encuentras extraño de que de la nada las personas comiencen a tomar interés en hablarte cuando ellos nunca te miraron dos veces?".

Hermione jugó con su caballo por unos momentos antes de moverlo, sólo para darse cuenta que había sido un mal movimiento. "Lo se. ¿Pero quizá haya personas superando sus opiniones infantiles y sus juegos?" señaló ella con optimismo.

Ambos vieron como el caballo de Hermione era hecho pedazos por la reina de Neville. Neville miró la cara de Hermione, la cual miraba a los escombros en el tablero.

"No creo que lo superen Hermione. Pero esa es sólo mi opinión, por supuesto, porque yo todavía sigo sufriendo un infierno por todos…Quizá tú nunca fuiste destinada a ser una perdedora, quizá sólo fue porque te asociaste conmigo" él sonrío tristemente.

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó abruptamente y lo miró furiosa. "Neville Longbottom" comenzó ella con hostilidad. "Si vuelves a decir cosas tan ridículas, absurdas y sin sentido como esas, te hechizaré".

Ella agarró su mano con las suyas, su rostro suavizándose.

"Neville, eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, y siempre lo serás. Nada podrá cambiar eso. No importa lo que esos niños tontos piensen de nosotros, nosotros siempre sabremos que no es así ¿Verdad? Somos tú y yo. Siempre seremos tú y yo".

Ella le dio una sonrisa acuosa, la cual él regreso. "¿Prométeme algo Hermione?".

"Lo que sea" dijo ella sin vacilar.

"Prométeme que nunca cambiarás por esas personas, no importa cuanto traten ellos. Prométeme que te quedarás siempre como la Hermione luchadora que yo conozco" bromeo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo prometo, Nev. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Si alguien lo intenta, le hechizaré" ella rió.

"Bien" dijo él sonriendo antes de volver a su tablero de ajedrez. "Ahora, creo que estaba justo en proceso de patearte el trasero".

Hermione bufó burlona. "Ya veremos. ¡Estaba dejándote ganar!".

Pasaron la siguiera hora charlando animadamente en la sala común con tres juegos de ajedrez terminados.

Cuando Hermione fue a cama esa noche no pudo evitar pensar en la advertencia de Neville. Él tenía razón, las personas estaban siendo amables con ella últimamente. Una parte de ella esperaba que fuera porque habían madurado en el verano, pero sabía que no era así. Ella decidió por ahora mantener sus ojos abiertos en caso de alguna posible razón de porque estaba siendo más popular que el año pasado.

* * *

"¡Hufflepuff! ¡Hufflepuff! ¡Vamos a jadear, y vamos a soplar y haremos a sus escobas bien lejos volar!".

Blaise entró al gran comedor el sábado del primer juego, mirando incrédulo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Parecían un grupo de abejas, todos vestidos con los colores de la casa diciendo un lema del cual Blaise no estaba seguro su significado.

Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin rodeado por Potter, Weasley y Malfoy, todos mandando dagas hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"¿A qué se refieren con eso de jadear y soplar?" preguntó Weasley confundido. Él miró a los demás antes de que Potter le explicara que era de un cuento de hadas muggle.

"Más importante ¿qué demonios es un Hufflepuff?" preguntó Potter. Los cuatro amigos se rieron.

El comedor estaba lleno con gente vestida con los colores de la casa que apoyaban. Nada sorprendente, la mayoría vestidos con los colores de Hufflepuff, aunque había un largo número de chicas apoyando a Slytherin. En el tiempo que les tardó terminar su desayuno, aproximadamente quince chicas de varias casas habían pasado para desearle lo mejor al equipo de Slytherin, o más específicamente, a los merodeadores.

Ginny Weasley fue una de esas chicas quien paro para darle sus mejores deseos mientras hacía su camino hacia el campo de Quidditch.

"Mucha suerte a todos chicos" dijo sonriendo brillantemente, "se que patearan algunos traseros Hufflepuffs".

Ron se burló "Claro que ganaremos, Giny" dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Ginny rodó sus ojos. "De todos modos, si, lo siento, cuando ganen, espero una invitación a la fiesta en las mazmorras ¿entendido?" le sonrió a Draco, quien le sonrío de vuelta.

"Trato" dijo él antes de mirar a Blaise, "¿Por qué no te sientas con Zabini durante el juego?. Asegúrate que nos apoye" Draco lucía divertido a la expresión de sorpresa de Blaise, la cual pudo controlar una vez que Ginny volteó a mirarlo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Ginny sonriente "Ven a encontrarme cuando termines, ¿De acuerdo Blaise?".

Él asintió. "Si, claro".

"Bueno, ¡Buena suerte!" dijo Ginny antes de salir del gran comedor junto con otros alumnos.

"¡No necesitamos suerte!" gritó Potter detrás de ella "¡Tenemos habilidades!" él frunció el ceño al escuchar a alguien en la mesa de Hufflepuff gritar "Mentiras" mientras los demás reían.

"Vamos a acabarlos" dijo Weasley con enojo volviéndose hacia sus compañeros.

Los merodeadores salieron del comedor hacia el estadio de quidditch. Blaise se separó de sus amigos cuando ellos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para su pequeña charla, mientras la cabeza de Blaise estaba llena con un montón de palabrotas y amenazas para Draco.

Caminó hacia el estadio y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia un asiento disponible, no importándole realmente donde se sentaba cuando escucho a alguien llamarle.

"¡Blaise!" él alzó la vista para ver a Ginny saludándolo frenéticamente con la mano a unas cuantas filas de distancia, le hacía señas para que fuera a sentarse con ella. Él no vaciló en tomar la oferta.

Cuando se sentó al lado de la pelirroja , notó como sus amigas le lanzaban miradas a escondidas mientras se susurraban unas a otras. Ella les mandó a todas dagas con la mirada, lo cual consiguió mantenerlas calladas, antes de voltearse hacia el Slytherin.

"Así que" comenzó avergonzada "El clima es bueno hoy ¿no?. Perfecto para volar" Blaise resistió la tentación de sonreir ante su tema de conversación.

El clima, de todos modos, si que estaba extremadamente bien. El cielo estaba de un azul metal y lleno de nubes, y a pesar de que hacía bastante frío no había viento, o un sol potente que interfiriera con el juego. Él sólo esperaba que no hubiera una tormenta.

"Si, genial clima" contestó él. Él consideraba absurdo como, cuando pensándolo bien, él y Ginny no tenían absolutamente nada de lo que hablar. Ellos usualmente eran capaces de hablar con facilidad, a pesar de que casi todas las conversaciones se centraban en tareas y amigos.

"Yo no diría que el clima está tan bien" dijo una voz soñadora detrás de ellos "los Nargles aman este clima. Ellos podrían robar la snitch antes de que alguien la atrape".

Blaise miró sobre su hombro, junto con una extremadamente divertida Ginny. Una bruja pelo rubio con una mirada soñadora miraba al cielo, obviamente tratando de detectar algunos "Nargles". Ella los miró de vuelta con sus grandes ojos azules, y les dio una soñadora sonrisa.

"No puedo ver ninguno, así que estarán bien. Aunque, ellos son muy buenos al esconderse…"

Blaise miró hacia Ginny con incredulidad. La pelirroja estaba tratando de retener su risa por la mirada en su cara.

"Bueno, eso espero, Luna" consiguió decir, antes de voltear hacia Blaise y señalar a la bruja detrás de ellos "Blaise, esta es Luna Lovegood, una Ravenclaw en mi año. Luna, este es Blaise Zabini, sexto año de Slytherin".

"Umm..gusto en conocerte Luna" dijo él, no muy seguro de que así lo fuera. Él escucho a las amigas de Ginny susurrando a su lado algo sobre "Lunática Lovegood". Él volteó a la chica cuando esta hablo.

"Es lindo conocerte a ti también, aunque tengo que admitir que usualmente no soy fan de Slytherins. Tengo una razón para creer que ellos han estado robando mis cosas y culpando a los Nargles" ella se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de sonreírle "Tu pareces bueno, de todos modos".

"Um…gracias" respondió él escuchando las risitas de Ginny a su lado. Él la miró mal lo que causo que se riera más fuerte.

"¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes?" le preguntó a Luna. "He estado en unas cuantas fiestas de Ravenclaw y estoy seguro que recordaría si te hubiese visto antes" realmente lo haría, ella era realmente única, sin mencionar, loca.

"Oh" comenzó ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa "No suelo ser invitada a esas fiestas".

Blaise de repente se sintió bastante incómodo "Oh..de acuerdo. Bueno, no son tan buenas de todas formas…"

Se sintió agradecido cuando la voz de Zacharias Smith anunció el inicio del partido y le dio la espalda a Luna y a una todavía divertida Ginny, para ver.

"Bienvenidos al primer juego de Quidditch de esta temporada ¡Hufflepuff contra Slytherin!" Smiths magnificó su voz haciendo que se escuchara en toda la tribuna. La multitud rugió a la mención de los equipos.

Smith entonces introdujo a cada miembro, con los merodeadores recibiendo una larga ovación por parte de la población femenina, incluyendo a Ginny. Blaise notó que Luna estaba en silencio, y se alegro de que ella no parecía ser otra chica más sin cerebro.

Entonces se recordó que ella era Ravenclaw y que lo más probable es que fuera a tratar de saltar sobre él, como la mayoría. Él miró cuidadosamente hacia atrás y se sintió aliviado al encontrarse con ella mirando el cielo soñadoramente donde los dos equipos estaban volando alrededor, alistándose para empezar.

Él alzó la mirada y notó que el equipo de Slytherin flotaba junto en el cielo. Draco estaba claramente dándoles instrucciones, reiterando las principales tácticas que usarían para ganar. Él vio a la mayoría del equipo volar hacia sus posiciones, a excepción de un chico de séptimo año con el nombre de Urquhart, quien flotaba cerca de Malfoy mientras el capitán le hablaba.

Vio a Malfoy referirse al final del campo donde el equipo de Hufflepuff y Urquhart siguió su mirada, antes de asentir. Malfoy le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue a su posición.

"¡De acuerdo Madam Hoock, cuando estés lista!" la voz de Smith sonó por todo el estadio.

Madam Hoock liberó la Snitch y rápidamente voló hacia el cielo. Blaise vio a ambos Harry y Hopkins siguiéndole el rastro antes de desaparecer. Hoock entonces liberó las Bludgers, las cuales comenzaron a correr alrededor del campo. Y por último hizo sonar el silbato al liberar la Quaffle en el aire.

Malfoy cogió la Quaffle y fue directamente volando hacia los postes de gol. Blaise conocía las habilidades de Draco y estaba seguro que ese sería su primer gol.

"¡Malfoy en dirección de los postes-Oh, casi lo pierde por Caudlwell, lástima que no- Oh, ¡deténganlo, deténgalo! ¡no lo dejen conseguirlo! ¡Maldita sea!-Disculpe, Profesora- ¡Slytherin anotan su primer gol!".

La multitud se volvió loca mientras Malfoy volaba alrededor, y el Guardián con la cara roja de Hufflepuff tiraba la Quaffle otra vez al juego.

"Cauldwell la tiene ¡Se la pasa a Abbot! ¡Oh, ella simplemente esquivó la Blufger lanzada por Higgs! ¡Creo que Potter vio algo!".

La multitud vio como Potter se abalanzaba con Hopkins cerca de sus talones. Pero parecía una emboscada porque tan pronto como ellos lo hicieron, Urquhart mandó una Bluger directo a Hopkins quien lo logró esquivar.

"Oh ¡Juego sucio por parte de Potter! ¡Cerca para Hopkins! La Snitch todavía no ha sido vista. Cauldwell tiene la Quaffle, se la pasa a Summers- ¡Oh maldita sea! Nott se la pasa a Malfoy, Malfoy está bajando rápidamente ¡Vamos Stebbins! ¡Bloquea esos golpes! ¡Maldita sea Slytherin anota otra vez!".

Blaise sonrió ante la pasión de Smith y sus "comentarios intensos" los cuales conseguían regaños por parte de McGonagall. Veinte minutos después los puntajes eran 70-20 a favor de Slytherin.

Blaise miró como Malfoy anotaba otro gol tras otro gol para el equipo, Urquhart se desplazaba por el campo, siguiendo de cerca a Hopkins, moviendo su bate amenazadoramente.

"Summers tiene la Quaffle, se la pasa a Aboot- ¡Oh! ¡La Bludger casi golpea la cabeza de Malfoy! ¡Buena esa Jones! Bludger enviada por Urquhart va directamente hacia Hop-¡Oh!.

Smith y la multitud reacción al mismo tiempo al ver como la Bludger enviada por Urquhart golpeaba a Hopkins directamente a un lado de la cabeza, y él caía de su escoba hacia el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Muchas chicas gritaron, mientras Madam Hoock y unos cuantos profesores corrían hacia el buscador herido.

Blaise alzó la mirada y vio a Malfoy quien le lanzaba un pequeño asentimiento hacia Urquhart quien se lo regresaba.

"Hopkins está inconsciente por ese golpe en la cabeza, parece. ¡Demonios! Parece que los Hufflepuff necesitaran mucha suerte para ganar esto. Están bastante jodidos sin su buscador-oh cierto, lenguaje ¡Lo siento profesora!.

Los partidarios de Hufflepuff en la multitud abucheaban al equipo de Slytherin por sus sucias tácticas, mientras Hopkins era levitado lejos del juego. Los cazadores de Hufflepuff parecían esforzarse el doble para anotar golpes ahora, y sus bateadores estaban tratando de golpear a Potter con sus propias Bludger.

Diez minutos después la puntuación iba 110-50 a favor de Slyrherin. El equipo de Slytherin estaba limpiando el piso con Hufflepuff, y cuando Potter vio la Snitch finalmente, la multitud supo que el juego había terminado y Slytherin había ganado.

"Bueno, ese fue un juego corto" dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido mientras la multitud aplaudía a Potter, quien sostenía la snitch en sus manos "Estaba esperando que al menos durara una hora".

"Si" dijo Blaise de acuerdo "Creo que deberíamos bajar".

La mayoría de la multitud estaba saliendo de las gradas. El equipo de Slytherin estaba rodeado por personas felicitándolos por su victoria. Blaise no pudo evitar en pensar en la interacción entre Malfoy y Urquhart, y como él parecía haber estado persiguiendo a Hopkins durante todo el juego.

Le cayó encima como una tonelada de ladrillos. ¿Podría Malfoy realmente ir tan lejos sólo para arruinar los planes de fin de semana de Hopkins? ¿O estaba simplemente jugando para ganar? El vio a Urquhart caminando hacia los vestidores de Slytherin y fue tras él dejando a Ginny detrás de él felicitando al resto del equipo.

"¡Urquhart!" le llamó Blaise trotando hacia él.

El bateador pelo negro volteó hacia Blaise, apoyándose casualmente en su escoba. "Zabini, amigo ¿disfrutaste el juego?".

Blaise asintió. "Estuvo bueno. Buen tiro allí con Hopkins. ¿Lo tenías planeado todo el juego?" preguntó Blaise lo más casual que pudo.

Urquhart sonrió "Ordenes del capitán. Malfoy específicamente pidió algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo hospitalizando por unos cuantos días. Lo pude haber conseguido en pocos segundos, pero no quise hacer que se viera tan patético".

Blaise estaba tambaleándose. ¿Así que Malfoy había tratado de interferir con los planes de Granger hiriendo gravemente su cita?. Eso si que era bastante bajo, incluso para él.

Él dejó a Urquhart cuando este entró a los vestidores, y caminó de regreso al castillo, apenas creyendo lo que acababa de oír. No estaba al tanto de un par de ojos grises entrecerrados que lo vigilaban mientras el se iba sin ni siquiera molestarse en felicitar a sus amigos por su victoria.

* * *

Hermione y Neville habían pasado un calmado día en la sala común de Gryffindor. Había estado completamente vacía así que ellos aprovecharon el tiempo para jugar felizmente unos cuantos partidos de ajedrez, hacer tarea, y ahora se encontraban camino al comedor para almorzar.

Llegando a la entrada del comedor notaron que las personas prácticamente se arrastraban para entrar. Hermione y Neville compartieron una mirada de confusión. Si bien no eran conocedores de los resultados del partido, estaban acostumbrados a que la mayoría salieran bien, así que tener la mayoría del estudiantado en el gran comedor un día de Quidditch era inusual.

Ellos escucharon rumores sobre Hopkins y por mucho que Hermione trataba de entender lo que decían, los destalles eran indescifrables.

"Bueno, bueno Granger" Hermione volteó para ver a un sonriente Harry Potter mirándola, todavía usando su uniforme de Quidditch. Ella estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, estaba segura que ellos sólo usaban eso dentro del castillo porque las chicas lo amaban.

Detrás de él, Ronald Weasley estaba siendo perseguido por varias chicas y Draco Malfoy estaba hablando con un par de compañeros del equipo, mientras que las chicas trataban desesperadamente de obtener su atención. Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante eso, aunque no estaba segura por qué.

Volvió su atención hacia el chico en frente de ella "¿Qué quieres Potter?".

"Sólo vine para avisarte que tu pequeña cita para Hogsmeade este fin de semana está cancelada" dijo apenas escondiendo su diversión.

Hermione alzó una ceja hacia él "¿De qué hablas?".

"Hopkins. Se lastimó en el juego. Un encuentro sucio con una Bludger. No estés muy decepcionado, de todos modos, estoy libre mañana y estaría más que feliz de llevarte" Él la miró de arriba a abajo causando que ella retrocediera en disgusto. Antes de poder responder, Neville estaba en frente de ella.

"Piérdete Potter. Ella no te tocaría incluso si no fueras un completo idiota" Neville le gruñó al chico con gafas.

Hermione estaba impresionada ante la hostilidad de Neville, y estaba segura que Potter también porque le había tomado un momento recomponer su expresión a un ceño frunció y caminar amenazante hacia Neville.

"Escucha bien, Longbottom" siseó Potter en la cara de Neville "Yo me cuidaría si fuera tú, o podrías encontrar unos cuantos hechizos tirados en tu camino cuando no estés mirando".

"Sólo intenta. No puedes hacer algo que ya no hayas hecho" Neville replicó fuertemente "Tú piensas que eres genial sólo porque golpeas a la gente. Madura".

Potter gruñó y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia Neville cuando una mano le agarró su hombro por detrás. Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy parado allí, mirando entre los tres con interés.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó. Hermione trató de tirar el brazo de Neville para hacerlo mover antes de que alguno de los dos Slytherin lo hechizaran, pero él no parecía entender razones.

"Sólo Longbottom aquí, tratando de hacerse el duro" siseó Potter. Malfoy miró a Neville y Hermione con expresión pensativa.

"Sólo vámonos Neville. No valen la pena" Hermione trató de alejarlo de nuevo, notando que una pequeña multitud los miraban con curiosidad.

"Tú eres pura palabra, Granger. Tú y él juntos no valen una mierda" escupió Potter, Hermione estaba sorprendida por su tono. Mientras él parecía siempre ser un cretino con ella, siempre lo había hecho en modo de broma. Nunca había visto a Potter ponerse realmente bravo con ella.

"Ok, vámonos. Estoy muy cansado y hambriento para esto", corto Malfoy agarrando a Potter y empujándolo hacia el Gran Comedor. Él se volteó hacia Neville y Hermione con sorna.

"No empieces algo que no puedes manejar, o la próxima vez terminarás en el hospital" con eso el se alejó en la dirección donde Potter se había ido justo hace unos momentos. Hermione le lanzó dagas con la mirada a sus espaldas, antes de voltearse hacia Neville.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó hostil. La multitud había seguido a la mayoría de los jugadores de Quidditch dentro del gran comedor, así que estaban ellos dos solos en el pasillo.

"Estoy harto de la manera en que nos tratan, Hermione. Ellos no son mejores que nosotros. Es aún peor cuando Potter te chequeó. Tú eres como mi hermana, y eso me hizo enojar".

Hermione no sabía si regañarlo o abrazarlo por su estupidez. Pero estaba feliz de que a él le importara tanto como para ponerse a si mismo en la lista negra de los merodeadores. Ella gimió internamente ante ese pensamiento.

"Vas a tener que estar pendiente el doble ahora. Dudo que Potter olvide esto pronto" ella frunció el ceño.

"Si, lo se…pero valió la pena ver su mirada" él se volteó a ella sonriéndole y ella no pudo detener su propia sonrisa.

"Honestamente Neville, te estás convirtiendo en un puñado de sorpresas" él le lanzó una mirada de indignación, antes de caminar junto a Hermione hacia el comedor para almorzar, ignorando al propósito las malas miradas que estaban obteniendo desde la mesa de las serpientes.

* * *

Blaise estaba borracho. Bueno, no totalmente borracho, pero casi. La fiesta alrededor de él en la sala común de Slytherin estaba en su punto más alto. Habían unas cuantas personas de otras casas (más que todo chicas), y todos tenían alguna botella de alcohol en la mano.

Blaise se había visto persuadido por sus amigos para hacer unos shots de whiskey de fuego y sinceramente lo estaba lamentando porque no podía ver, pensar o caminar bien. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se tambaleó un poco siendo agarrado por una rubia de Ravenclaw que estaba sentada en el borde. Oh Merlin, no una Ravenclaw.

"Lo siento" susurró él tratando de alejarse. Ella lo agarró más fuerte.

"Está bien, Blaise" dijo seductoramente, poniéndolo a su lado "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Te traeré otra bebida".

Blaise quien estaba bastante ebrio sabía que no necesitaba otro trago, pero asintió de todos modos. Cuando una sana distancia fue puesta entre él y la chica, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la multitud de la otra esquina de la sala. En otras palabras, se escondió.

Estaba sorprendido de encontrar a sus tres amigos de ese lado de la sala, sentados en un sillón y hablando con personas quienes estaban sentadas alrededor de ellos. Potter y Weasley tenían a chicas en sus regazos, y si Blaise hubiese tenido control sobre sus propias funciones motoras hubiera rodado los ojos, pero eso era mucho esfuerzo, y estaba seguro que terminaría pareciendo como si tuviera un ataque o algo parecido si lo intentaba.

"¡Zabini!" lo llamó Potter riendo después de verlo tambalearse hacia la multitud "Demonios amigo, estás un poco borracho".

Blaise llegó hacia donde ellos y se sentó en el suelo, su cabeza recostada de la silla de Weasley.

"Yo diría que más que un poco" comentó Weasley divertido "¡No puedes controlar tu alcohol Zabini!".

Blaise trató de darle un saludo con el dedo, pero falló miserablemente alzando dos dedos en cambio. Los chicos se rieron ruidosamente.

"Bueno, bueno, quien está aquí, Zabini" dijo Malfoy mirando a su amigo astutamente, luego a la puerta.

Blaise siguió su mirada y vio la inconfundible cabellera roja de Ginny Weasley. "¡Ginny!" le llamó ruidosamente sintiéndose confiado. ¿Quién necesitaba suerte líquida cuando el tenía coraje líquido?.

La Gryffindor volteó al escuchar su nombre y sonrió brillantemente al grupo de chicos llegando hacia donde estaban.

"¿Por qué le habría de importar que Ginny esté aquí?" preguntó Weasley, bastante despistado sobre los sentimientos de Blaise por su hermana.

"Porque Zabini aquí tiene-"

"¡Cállate!" interrumpió rápidamente Blaise cuando Ginny se paró frente a ellos. Malfoy sonrió.

"Hola chicos ¿cómo está su noche?" preguntó alegremente, y enseguida estaba agarrando una botella de cerveza de parte de Draco, la cual ella había aceptado agradecida.

"Está yendo bien" comentó Draco, antes de mirar a Blaise. "Excepto por Zabini aquí que está completamente ido y no estoy seguro que pueda recordar su propio nombre. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a su cuarto, Ginny?".

Zabini estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para mirarlo furiosamente, mientras Draco se limitaba a sonreírle. Cuando el miró a Ginny vio que esta estaba sonrojada. Él agradeció a los dioses que Weasley estaba en ese momento ocupado con la bruja en sus rodillas.

"Está bien" dijo Blaise avergonzado, tratando no articular mal sus palabras "Él está siendo sólo un idiota".

Ginny rió nerviosa antes de voltear a Draco. "¿Podemos hablar por un segundo?".

Blaise desvió la mirada incomodo sintiendo que su estomago se removía un poco, más no antes de notar que Draco le lanzaba una mirada vacilante en su dirección.

"¿No puede esperar un poco?" preguntó él. Blaise la escuchó suspirar impaciente.

"Sólo tomará un segundo" le aseguró. Draco estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de murmurar un "Ok" y levantarse a seguir a la bruja hacia el lugar menos lleno de la sala. Blaise tomó esa oportunidad para robar el previo asiento de Draco.

Él miró alrededor de la sala y vio a Ginny y Draco hablando en un rincón. Draco parecía un poco callado y estaba mirando a todos lados menos a ella, y Ginny parecía ponerse irritada.

Blaise estaba esperando, a pesar del pasado de Draco y Ginny, que el retrocediera ya que sabía que Blaise estaba interesado.

Él volteó su mirada hacia la silla que estaba a su lado, ambos Potter y Weasley estaban besándose con sus brujas. Él rodó los ojos cuando Weasley se levantó y le indicó a la chica que lo siguiera a su dormitorio, e hizo una nota mental de no entrar allí por un tiempo.

Se moría de ganas de voltear su mirada y ver que pasó con la pelea de Ginny y Draco, solamente porque era ella la bruja que quería. ¿Era enérgica cuando estaba enojada? ¿Ardiente como su pelo? Él volteó al par y se arrepintió de inmediato.

Ginny tenía a Draco presionado contra la pared, besándolo lo más apasionadamente que podía. Él no parecía quedarse atrás tampoco, y Blaise sintió la rabia, traición y celos roer en su interior. No podía estar en el mismo lugar que Draco por más tiempo sin correr el riesgo de hechizarlo.

Se levantó con sus piernas temblorosas, dándose cuenta cuan borracho seguía. Aunque no le importaba, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar.

Se dirigió hacia el agujero del retrato cuando escucho a Draco llamarlo. Él casualmente miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Draco empujando a Ginny lejos de él luciendo culpable.

Blaise nunca había visto a Draco culpable, pero encontró que eso no hacía que su rabia disminuyera. Estaba seguro que Draco podía ver la rabia escrita por toda su cara, porque cuando se acercó vaciló un poco.

"Escucha, amigo. La trate de detener-" Draco comenzó antes de que Blaise la interrumpiera.

"Si, lucía como que le estabas diciendo ese tipo de cosas" dijo Blaise sarcásticamente.

"Vamos amigo. Es sólo una chica-"

"¿Sólo una chica?" siseó Blaise enojado. "De acuerdo, veremos si te gusta entonces".

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Draco, aunque Blaise sentía que él sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, porque había un atisbo de temor en su voz que no había escuchado antes.

Blaise salió del retrato sin responderle a su amigo, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Ginny preguntarle a Draco que demonios pasaba. Él no se quedó mucho más tiempo como para escuchar su respuesta.

Blaise había sido siempre el maduro de sus amigos. Habría tratado siempre de mantenerse alejado de los problemas, mantenerse fuera de las atenciones, mientras él disfrutaba de la calma. Nunca había tomado un papel activo en sus burlas hacia los estudiantes que Draco y otros hacían, y nunca había disfrutado el hecho de que otros prácticamente babearan a sus pies. Él tampoco era de esos que tomaban venganza. Pero siempre había una primera vez.

* * *

Hermione estaba patrullando el segundo piso esa noche. No era su noche pero una chica de Hufflepuff de quinto año le había pedido cambiar, ya que había sido invitada a la ridícula fiesta de Quidditch en las mazmorras. Hermione podía escuchar la música, incluso desde el segundo piso, y estaba deseando que alguien lo callara. No era que ella fuese una aguafiestas ni nada, pero era más responsable de lo que los otros estudiantes eran. Ella ciertamente no se emborracharía en sus fines de semana.

Ella se reunió con su compañero de patrulla en el corredor, un chico de sexto año de Ravenclaw, y ambos decidieron moverse al tercer piso.

"¡Granger!" ella se volteó hacia el sonido de alguien llamándola. Mirando por encima de la barandilla vio a Blaise Zabini corriendo por las escaleras, tambaleándose cada paso o dos. Su compañero de patrulla estaba también algo interesado por el chico, porque estaba al lado de Hermione mirando por la barandilla dándole una curiosa mirada a Zabini.

Blaise alcanzó la mitad del camino entre el segundo y el tercer piso. Se dobló retomando su aliento y los dos prefectos no pudieron evitar notar el fuerte olor a whiskey de fuego emanando del italiano.

"¿Estás borracho, Zabini?" preguntó Hermione. Era un poco estúpida la pregunta considerando la evidencia. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba? Ya pasó el toque de queda".

Zabini se rió "Sólo vine a verte" dijo todavía sin aliento por su corrida por las escaleras.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y miró incomoda entre su compañero de patrulla y Blaise "¿D-de qué hablas?".

Hermione escuchó los sonidos de más pasos por las escaleras junto con el sonido de alguien discutiendo. Ella gimió por dentro. No más gente borracha. Cruzó sus brazos y se preparó para quitarle puntos a su casa.

Blaise miró por encima de la barandilla y vio a Draco y Ginny ambos subiendo las escaleras. Ginny estaba tratando de hacerlo bajar, pero él seguía sacudiéndosela, y se estaba poniendo furiosa. Blaise entrecerró los ojos. Si estuviera sobrio, pudiera haber pensado racionalmente, pero ya que no lo estaba, sólo tenía una sola cosa en mente: molestar a Draco.

Se acercó a Hermione poniendo sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Ella se veía bastante sorprendida, y su compañero de patrulla, también. Escuchó pisadas más cercas ahora y antes de que Hermione tuviera una oportunidad de apartarlo, se acercó y presiono sus labios sobre los de ella, fuertemente, cuando ella abrió su boca para decirle que se apartara.

Escuchó su grito de sorpresa pero el sonido había sido amortiguado por su boca. Escuchó a Ginny jadear detrás de él y podía sólo asumir que Draco estaba viendo lo mismo. Hermione se había inclinado lejos de él tanto como podía pero el seguía acercándosele hasta que eventualmente ella perdió el balance y se cayó hacia atrás. Blaise que había estado muy pegado a ella, cayó justo encima.

Hermione estaba en shock, por decirlo. ¿Qué había pensado Blaise? Ella oficialmente odiaba a las personas borrachas más que antes, pero ahora tenía mayores problemas que ser aplastada por un chico de diecisiete años.

"¡Aléjate de mi, idiota borracho!" gritó ella "¡Garren, ayuda!" El prefecto de Ravenclaw la alejó de Zabini, quien estaba en ese momento en el suelo riéndose luciendo tan borracho como estaba.

Ella le mandó la mirada más desagradable que podía antes de notar a Malfoy y Ginny Weasley parados no muy lejos, luciendo sorprendidos y realmente enojados. Hermione, cuya paciencia había volado muy lejos minutos atrás, sin mencionar que estaba realmente nerviosa, les gritó "¡Váyanse a sus dormitorios! ¡Y llévenselo a él con ustedes!"

Malfoy, quien había estado viendo a Blaise con desdén, probablemente porque había besado a una sangre sucia, Hermione asumía, se volteó hacia ella. Le envió una mirada llena de odio, que preocupo a Hermione por su futura seguridad.

Su enfoque fue roto por el sonido de Blaise gimiendo mientras se recostaba de la baranda "Creo que me enfermaré" arrastró las palabras.

El compañero de Hermione, Garret, quien había estado callado viendo la escena hasta ese punto, de repente les habló a Ginny y Malfoy. "¡Llévenselo de vuelta a las mazmorras, porque si él vomita en este maldito lugar, ustedes lo limpiaran!".

Todos las miradas se enfocaron en Blaise quien estaba sosteniendo su estomago como si realmente fuera a vomitar en cualquier segundo. Todos parecían haber olvidado que con un simple movimiento de varita se podía limpiar el desastre, así que estaban reacios a acercarse a él.

"Tú puedes ayudar a ese idiota" le dijo Malfoy a Ginny, volteándose hacia las escaleras "Particularmente no me importa donde se quede y si duerme sobre su propio vomito toda la noche".

Se dirigió camino abajo por las escaleras, dejando a una Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Ella vaciló, antes de suspirar y acercarse a Blaise, poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros y apoyándolo en ella para así comenzar a dirigirse por un largo camino escaleras abajo.

Hermione completamente aturdida, se volvió hacia su compañero "Si le dices a alguien sobre lo que acaba de pasar, te maldeciré hasta la muerte" El tragó saliva con nerviosismo, temeroso por si mismo y asintió.

* * *

Blaise había pasado las últimas pares de horas en el baño del dormitorio de los chicos, perdiendo su desayuno, almuerzo y cena de todo el día por el inodoro. La fiesta afuera seguía vigente pero sabía que era mejor si no se les unía.

Se estaba sintiendo más sobrio ahora y comenzaba a arrepentirse de las acciones de la noche. Había besado a Hermione. El gimió internamente, maldiciendo su idiotez. No solamente estaba el hecho de que ella no le hablaría jamás, también estaba seguro que Draco estaba enojado. A pesar del hecho de que su reacción hace unas horas atrás era justo lo que él quería, ahora que estaba sobrio y su cerebro había vuelto, sinceramente se arrepentía.

Se movió hacia el lavamanos y se cepilló los dientes, tratando de ignorar la jaqueca que estaba sintiendo. Se lo merecía, le serviría de recordatorio que él y el alcohol no se llevaban bien. También estaba seguro que había arruinado su chance con Ginny, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro si había tenido uno en primer lugar. Ella siempre estuvo interesada en Draco, si sólo pudiera aceptarlo pronto.

Se enjuago la boca y volvió a su dormitorio, para encontrarse sorpresivamente con Draco recostado del marco de la puerta sosteniendo una botella de cerveza. Cuando vio a Blaise dejó la botella en la mesa más cercana.

"¿Sobrio?" le preguntó casualmente, aunque Blaise podía sentir la tensión en su tono de voz.

Blaise pasó sus manos por sus rulos "Uh, si, lo suficiente" ¿No estaba Draco enojado con él? Quizá había entendido que no lo había hecho totalmente adrede.

Él se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en el momento en que la cara de Draco se contorsiono en una de pura rabia, y que había acortado rápidamente la distancia entre ambos, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo a la nariz de Blaise. Blaise calló al suelo tapándose la cara, mirando al furioso adolescente.

"¿Qué carajo?" exclamó él sintiendo la caliente sangre corriendo por su nariz.

Draco bajó la vista hacia él, mirándolo como si fuera mierda de zapato. "Eso fue lo que me debiste haber hecho cuando me viste con Ginny" Draco siseó, agarrando a Blaise por el cuello de su camisa. "Lo hubiera aceptado, y estaríamos bien ahorita. Pero estaría mal si olvido esto. No es mi culpa que no hayas tenido los cojones para decirle como te sientes, y la haya conseguido yo primero. Pero lo que hiciste…Jódete" terminó débilmente volviendo a lanzar a Blaise al piso, pero aún mirándolo mal.

"Oh , ¿así que estás finalmente admitiendo que te gusta Granger?" preguntó Blaise ásperamente, levantándose e intentando quitarse la sangre de su nariz. "¡Podría decirte la misma cosa a ti! Tú no tienes los cojones para decirle a ella, así que es un juego justo ¿no? En tu opinión así es como funciona ¿cierto?".

Blaise estaba furioso. A pesar de lo que había hecho, Draco estaba siendo un hipócrita, sin mencionar de que estaba seguro que Draco le había roto su nariz. Ahora no le importaba lo que dijera, estaba lleno de rabia.

Malfoy no parecía tener una respuesta para Blaise, lo que causo que el otro chico riera secamente.

"¿Ves? No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo. Así que estaría mal para perdonarte".

Hubo silencio por un momento, en el que el único sonido era la agitada respiración de ambos chicos. Finalmente, Draco se dirigió a recoger su cerveza de mantequilla. "No quiero una disculpa. Puedes tener tu mugrosa sangre sucia si es lo que quieres. Pero no te molestes mucho cuando me coja a Ginny de todas las maneras posibles hasta el domingo, lo cual planeo hacer".

Sonrío antes de salir del cuarto dejando a un Blaise mirándolo con incredulidad. Blaise ciertamente no quería a Granger de ese modo, y ahora estaba seguro que Draco si, prácticamente lo había admitido momentos antes. En toda su idiotez, Blaise no sólo había costado a si mismo la amistad con Granger y la posibilidad de obtener a Ginny Weasley, si no también se había costado a su mejor amigo.

Blaise cayó de espaldas en su cama, cansado. Pensamientos corriendo por su mente, aunque el único que realmente podía entender en esos momentos era:

No volveré a beber, jamás.

* * *

**_Este es mi propio record personal, tanto en actualización rápida como en palabras. Primero que nada, lo traduje todo en un día, lo cual es un gran logro y además fueron 23 páginas de word. Increíble. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y sigan mandándome esos lindos reviews que me alegran el día y me animan a continuarla lo más pronto posible._**

**_Por cierto, sería lindo si se pasaran por mi nueva historia "tonto reloj". Gracias._**


End file.
